


One Direction Collection of Drabbles, Preferences, and Imagines

by captaincastle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, One Direction Imagines, One Direction Preferences, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 43,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Wrote these on my sideblog superliam.tumblr.com a couple years ago. Just some fluffy romantic blurbs.





	1. Preference - Glasses

Harry: Harry had come home late to find you asleep waiting for him on the couch. His heart swelled over the fact that you wanted to wait and stay to see him. He walked over to your sleeping form and knelt by you to notice you still had your glasses on. Smiling he started to pull them off, but when he did you woke. “Hi.” He whispered. You reached up to adjust the glasses that were now crooked on your face, when he reached up and took them off, setting them on the couch next to you. He grabbed your face and kissed your closed eyelids and then your cheeks and then your lips. “Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” 

Liam: He held your hand as you walked down the streets of London. It was a quiet evening and you were just chatting as you walked. Your quiet evening changed when it began to rain. It wasn’t pouring but it was enough to get you wet. Liam pulled you into a cafe to wait out the rain. He smiled upon seeing the rain droplets on your glasses. “May I?” He asked and he carefully took of your glasses and wiped them dry with his shirt. He carefully placed them back on your nose and got up to get you both a hot drink. 

Niall: Your wearing of glasses aggravated Niall for three reasons. One: he sometimes accidentally bumped them when you were making out. Two: his view of your eyes was somewhat obstructed. And three: he thought you were so cute in them he couldn’t decide whether he wanted you with or without glasses. Lucky for him you switched from contacts to glasses a lot so he didn’t have to decide. 

Zayn: It was pretty early in your relationship with Zayn and you were still nervous around him. He’s so beautiful and you felt well mediocre. He seemed to notice one night on a date. “Y/N? Is something wrong?” You couldn’t think of how to say what you wanted to say. So you just said the first thing that came to mind. “I’m afraid that I look silly in these glasses.” You awkwardly began to drink your hot drink and the steam fogged up your glasses. You heard Zayn chuckle and he slowly pulled your face towards him and wiped your glasses with a napkin. Still holding your face with one hand he said “I think they’re cute. They make you look sophisticated.” Which caused your cheeks to burn red in the palm of his hand. 

Louis: You and Louis were headed to the beach for the day. But you were out of contacts. So you’d have to wear an annoying strap around your glasses so they wouldn’t fall into the ocean. “Louis this looks so dumb. I look like an old person.” He scoffed as if he was insulted. He held up his sunglasses which had a strap on them as well. “I thought ya know we could match. Besides your bum is so much cuter than any old person I’ve ever seen.” He said hoping to cheer you up. You rolled your eyes but still smiled at him as you headed out the door.


	2. Preference - Pillows

Harry: You were so tired you couldn’t keep your eyes open. It was late and so you got up from the couch to head off to bed. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table writing. You kissed the back of his head and mumbled that you were going to bed. He nodded and said he’d be up soon to join you. After changing into your pj’s, you collapsed on the bed and instinctively curled yourself around Harry’s pillow. Normally you would have curled around him. But as he wasn’t there yet the pillow was the only available thing to hold and you were too sleepy and out of it to care. You barely heard him come in, and you faintly heard him chuckle. “I need that.” He said as he sat on the bed trying to pull the pillow out of your arms. Realizing you weren’t going to budge, he laid down next to you. He got as close to you as he could and slid the pillow out of your grasp. His plan worked and your arms wrapped around him. He put the pillow under his head, and held you in his arms as you slept.

Liam: He liked to be as close to you as he could. Tonight was no exception. He was holding you so close that you both of your heads were on your pillow. You had fallen asleep with your back pressed to his chest. You woke still wrapped tightly in his arms but not in the same place on the bed as you had been before. Liam was fast asleep and you could hear his steady breathing. You were afraid to wake him because you felt like laughing. On the big bed that you shared, you were on the edge. The very edge. Your head was resting on his bicep while his head on the very edge of your pillow. If he moved at all you would fall off the bed. His iron grip around your waist was the only thing keeping you from falling. He began to stir and you needed to tell before he moved his arm. “Liam don’t let go.” “I’m never gonna let you go darling.” He said softly. “No Liam I mean right now. I’ll fall off the bed.” “Oh. We can’t have that!” He laughed and scooted back and pulled you with him. He kissed the back of your neck and whispered. “I’m still never letting you go.” You smiled at his words and the feeling of his scruff against your neck.

Niall: You came home from a long day and just wanted to flop on the couch and not get up. You walked inside your shared apartment and just as you walked into the living room to sit on the couch you saw there were no pillows on it. At all. None of the other chairs in the room had pillows either. You were so tired but you were intrigued. You knew Niall was up to something. You headed towards the bedroom and slowly opened the door. You heard a little giggle come from a large mountain of pillows on the floor. Niall had mad a pillow fort on your bedroom floor. A sheet made a canopy and you could smell popcorn. And to top it all off there was an Irish flag flying at the top. “Niall? What in the world?” He popped his head out from the pillows and told you to join him. You spent the rest of the night watching movies and telling stories and laughing inside Niall’s kingdom.

Louis: You woke up and rolled over one Saturday morning with a smile on your face. Louis was home with you and the day was yours. He was already up leaning against the headboard playing on his phone. “Good morning.” You said. “Good morning Ms Bed head.” You pulled his pillow out from behind him and hit him with it as you laughed. “Oi!” He laughed back and wrestled his pillow out of your hands to hit you back. A pillow fight on a Saturday morning was not what you expected, but with Louis you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Preference - Sick

Harry: “You’re gonna pay for this.” Harry said with a groan. He laughed right after he said it, but you knew you were in trouble. You were at an amusement park for the afternoon, and you knew Harry wasn’t the biggest fan of roller-coasters. You didn’t mind, but you wanted to ride something with him. You ignored his dirty joke about riding someone instead and dragged him over to the Ferris Wheel. Or that’s what you told him. Harry was the biggest tease of a boyfriend you’d ever had, and you wanted to get a little payback. One roller-coaster wouldn’t kill him. He might actually enjoy it. He figured it out pretty quick this was not the Ferris Wheel, but it was too late he was already strapped into the seat next to you. “You’re gonna pay for this.” And yeah he didn’t just love it, but he didn’t hate it either. He felt a little dizzy once you got off the ride, and he managed to not get sick. “You’re still gonna pay for that, love.” He whispered in your ear as you left the park that night. You smiled. With Harry who knows what that meant. But you’d probably live to regret it. Or enjoy it….

Liam: It was date night, and you had eaten, and now you and Liam were at the movies. But towards the end of the movie, Liam started to feel funny. You left for home and about halfway home you had to make Liam pull over so you could drive instead. At first you both thought he was getting carsick, but when he got worse once you got home, you guessed it was a bug. He felt awful, and you could tell he was upset that the rest of your evening had been ruined. The only good thing that came out of this was you getting to take care of Liam. He always was taking care of you and watching out for you. This time you were there to help him. You hated to see your Liam like this, but secretly you loved taking care of your boy. You dabbed his forehead will a cool rag, and rubbed his back soothingly. You got whatever he needed for the next day or so. Luckily it was just a 24 hour bug, and pretty soon he was feeling better. He was exhausted now, and for most of the day the two of you sat on the couch. Well you sat and he slept with his head on your lap. You mindlessly played with Liam’s hair and scratched his back as he slept.

Niall: Dolphin watching was something you had on your bucket list. You’d wanted to do it for years, but never had because you suffered from motion sickness. But when Niall asked you if you wanted to go just for fun, you couldn’t say no. You’d prepared yourself and taken some meds for motion sickness, and you went on this date with Niall. You leaned against the rail and felt the cool breeze blow on your face. Niall had his arm around you and kissed your cheek. About an hour in, you still hadn’t seen any dolphins or anything for that matter. The boat was starting to get rocky. You felt ok, just a little funny. But your meds were working. Luckily after a few moments the waters calmed, and some dolphins appeared. It was just a few, but it made you happy to see them. You turned smiling to Niall to make sure he saw them, but he was on the other side of the boat, hanging his head over. Niall was green. (And not the fun Irish green, but the sea sick green). You frowned and went over and made sure he was alright. He felt better after the boat had calmed. He was more disappointed he had to miss your excitement about seeing the dolphins.

Louis: The two of you were headed to your childhood home. Louis had met your parents only once before and the two of you wanted to surprise them. Louis had never seen where you grew up, and it was a good chance to just spend some time together and tell stories as you drove the familiar path home. Louis is normally pretty chatty and he was asking you all kinds of questions about your home town and things you did, and just wanting stories from you. The closer you got it though, the more quiet he began to get. Which was unusual. You guessed he was just tired, but something was telling that it wasn’t just that. You asked what was wrong and he said that he was just feeling a tad carsick. The roads were curvy and you recalled your stomach tossing and turning on these same roads when you were younger. The feeling passed as the roads straightened out, but he was still really quiet. “Louis, are you sure you’re alright?” You kept asking just to be sure. He sighed, and you knew. “I didn’t want to tell ya, but I’m kinda nervous.” He laughed a little. “You’ve performed in front of hundreds and hundreds of thousands of people are you’re scared to talk to my parents? Who you’ve met before?” You patted his leg. “You don’t have to worry. Just be yourself. And try not to embarrass me.” You said with a hint of teasing in your voice. “Embarrass you? Oh it’s on now love.” Pretty soon his nerves faded and you began laughing again thinking of funny things and embarrassing things the other had done.


	4. Preference - Reception

Harry: This was probably the only time in your life that it was acceptable for Harry to slide his hands up your leg under your dress in front of people and it not be considered strange. This was tradition. He found the garter on your thigh pretty quickly but decided to tease you juuuust a little. You blushed as you felt his hands on your leg. You blushed harder when you heard the whistles and cackles from Louis and Niall nearby. The crowd’s laughter encouraged Harry, and he squeezed on your thigh which caused you to jump a little. He gave your knee a little encouraging squeeze as he moved his hands back down out from under your dress. You caught a glimpse of that smirk, and felt the cool of his rings (with the addition of his newest ring) slide down your leg. He squeezed your ankle and winked at you once he had lifted your foot to remove the garter. He stood and whirled the garter around his finger and the audience cheered and laughed. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in your ear, “that’s just a taste of the rest of the night.”

Liam: It wasn’t until this moment that you realized. You were married. And it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. The music had been playing for a while at the reception, put when that song started, it hit you. The slow song that you and Liam were going to have your first dance to. You gasped softly because you had forgotten. You had been so overwhelmed that day you forgot about the dance. Liam held his hand out to you and pulled you to the center of the room. He didn’t even give you a chance to realize what was happening. He pulled you close and held you tight. The stress of the day faded in his arms, the realization that you were married now hit you. You sighed shakily against his shoulder, on which your head was resting. “You alright darlin?” He spoke softly. “A little overwhelmed.” You managed to answer. He pulled you back slightly to look at you in the eye. “Hey, I’m here. I’m right here. There’s no one here, but me.” He grabbed your hands and put them on his chest. You felt his heart beating fast. “I’m a little jittery too, love.” He leaned down and kissed you deeply. He pulled back and kissed you again and again. You could faintly hear women sighing and giggling. “Maybe I’m just nervous cuz you look so beautiful.” You beamed. “There she is.” He said. You put your head against his chest under his chin and you began to sway to the music again. “Just me and you.” He whispered over and over.

Niall: Food was the most important thing to Niall at your wedding reception besides you. This was not news to you. You knew that food was Niall’s second love. So anytime food and you could be combined, Niall was a happy man. So naturally the cutting of the cake was the highlight of the party after your wedding. You and Niall cut the first slice of your cake together and you giggled at how eager he was to eat some of it. “We didn’t try 30 different types of cake for me ta not know this cake’s gunna be good!” He joked. “You know you enjoyed trying all of those cake’s Niall.” He laughed. “Ya I guess you’re right.” You smiled as you fed him a bite of cake. He growled playfully as he ate it. He promised you he wouldn’t smear icing on your face (so as not to ruin your makeup) but he couldn’t resist doing something, so when he fed you your piece, he booped your nose with a bit of icing. You laughed at him and that moment was luckily captured by the photographer. Niall eagerly cut into his Irish flag groomsmen cake, and did not wait for you to feed him a bite. Still with icing on your nose, he fed you another bite. He smiled at you, and kissed the icing off your nose. The crowd said “awwwww…” and Niall with his forefinger swiped some more icing, this time putting it on his mouth. The crowd was howling with laughter. And you couldn’t help but laugh at your cheeky new husband. You kissed him, and mused aloud, “What have I gotten myself into with you?”

Louis: “You ready?” Louis asked. You were holding hands and standing at the door. A chill went up your spine, and Louis shrugged his suit jacket to put it around your shoulders. He clasped your hand again and he opened the door. The two of you ran out to run towards your car to leave the wedding. Your friends and family were all outside cheering and spinning sparklers on the chilly evening. Once you reached the end, you stopped and kissed for a moment. Everyone cheered. You then walked over to Louis’s car. Which had been painted with “Just Married” and other things…. (thanks to Harry and Niall). Louis opened the door for you and helped you get your giant dress inside with you. He came around and got in the drivers side and kissed you again before starting the engine. He rolled down his window to see his friends and the other boys, smirking and cheering. “Night lads!” Louis yelled at them, and sped off with you. “Louis try not to kill me before we can at least get home.” You laughed. He kissed you at every stop sign and every stop light until you got home.


	5. Preference - Pockets

Harry: You were embarrassed. You had just moved in with Harry and you had already lost the key he gave you. The key you had been given was his spare key, and since you lost it, there was only one key now - his. You hoped that it wouldn’t come up for awhile - since the two of you were almost never apart. But the missing key topic came up sooner than you hoped. It was date night and Harry was really enjoying you tonight. His hands were never off you and the moment you got in his car - his kisses were heavy. When you finally made it home you climbed out of the car and he kissed you all the way to the door. He froze once he got to the front door and realized he’d left his keys in the car. He shrugged and crammed his hands into your pockets to grab your key. You would’ve giggled because it tickled but he was about to find out you didn’t have the key. He was still kissing you as his hands roamed to all four of your jean pockets. He hummed and stopped kissing you. “Where’s the key? Is it in the house?” “I guess.” He rose an eyebrow. “You guess?” “I lost it. I’m sorry.” He frowned - but not for long. His dimples gave him away. “You didn’t lose it. I picked it up the other day thinking it was mine.” He reached up and felt the top of the door frame where he had apparently placed the key. He unlocked the door and pulled you to him. “Where were we?” “Why did you stick your hands in my pockets then?” He smiled his wicked smile. “Just cuz.” He shrugged and led you inside.

Liam: Liam is usually more reserved in public when he’s with you. He’d always be touching you - just reassuring touches. Holding hands or his arm draped over your shoulder, or a firm hand on your lower back. You love any and all touches Liam had to give. It made you feel safe, and you knew he was there. And for the most part, none of the pda with Liam was anything more than just sweet innocent little touches. But the closer you got in your relationship, the more daring he got with you. Like when he’d put his hand in your back pocket. The first time he did it, you jumped. The two of you were walking to a restaurant late one night, and he like always was holding you close. His hand was on your back, and you felt his hand slide lower. And though you felt him, you still jumped when he suddenly slipped his big hand into your back pocket. He laughed fondly when you jumped. He wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction from you. Your face darkened with blush, and though it was nighttime, the lights from the city gave you away. He continued to tease you and he moved his fingers around. A mix of giggles and content sighs came out of your mouth. You were loving this frisky side of Liam. You looked at him and caught that look in his eyes. Yet you also saw a hint of uncertainty in them. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek and saw his eyes crinkle with happiness. You were almost disappointed when you reached the restaurant. You didn’t want his hands to leave you. (Though you would regret that thought later as his hand rested on your thigh during the majority of the meal).

Niall: You hadn’t been in many dating relationships before. But that’s ok, because Niall hadn’t either. You were both sort of new to the dating world. As a couple you took things slow. You weren’t in any hurry to mess things up. Especially not when you were dating Niall. He’s sweet and funny and you honestly couldn’t remember the last time you’d laughed harder in your life. He made you feel happy and you loved him dearly. As you progressed in your relationship, you could always, always tell when Niall was nervous around you. He didn’t do it much, but he’d shove his hands into his pockets. He did this while he was asking you out initially. His hands were jammed in his pockets when he asked if he could kiss you. But the longer you were together, his “dating nerves” disappeared. There was no need to be nervous around you. You were his best friend. Truth be told, you’d almost forgotten about the whole pockets thing. The next time it came up - was something you were not expecting. You were walking around together in a park one late afternoon, and Niall’s hands were in his pockets. You didn’t think much of it because it was a chilly afternoon. But he stopped suddenly - which of course made you stop. You turned around and saw a look of nerves on his face, and his hands deep in his pockets. “Are you ok? You look nervous, Niall. I know you.” His face reddened a bit and he broke into a smile. “I suppose I am a little nervous, but the real reason I had my hands in my pocket, was so you wouldn’t see this.” That’s when he pulled a little black box out of his pocket and dropped to his knee.

Louis: Louis has no personal space when it comes to you. And you love it. You know that means he really does care. If he cares enough to pester you - you know you mean a lot to him. He lives to pester you, but the moment someone else does - he gets irritated or angry if he can tell you don’t like it. He especially gets mad if you are together in public and overly enthusiastic fans and/or paparazzi are bothering you. One afternoon after having had lots of cameras in your face, Louis was trying to cheer you up. You’d kinda shut down a little. Stuff like that drained you. You went home and put on one of Louis’s old sweatshirts. He didn’t wear them anymore, but you loved to snuggle up in them. You were currently curled up on the couch in his sweatshirt trying to ignore the world. When Louis plopped down next to you and was trying to cheer you up. After several attempts, and after almost giving up, he stuck his hands in the large front pocket of the hoodie, where your hands were nestled. He grabbed one of your hands and held it in his. He kissed your cheek and spoke softly. You smiled back. And once he’d seen that you were ok, he began to tease you a little. His boyish grin turned into a cheeky grin. He grabbed both of your hands and kept them trapped in the pocket. With his free hand he tickled your tummy getting a good laugh from you until you’d forgotten all about your bad afternoon.


	6. Preference - Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preference based off the song afternoon by blackbear

Harry: I don’t wanna let this pass me by

“What were you thinking when you first asked me out all that time ago?” It was late and you were in Harry’s arms about to go to sleep when the question popped into your head and you just needed to ask. Harry was almost asleep but he stirred to answer. He furrowed his eyebrows and the crease between his brows made you smile as he thought. “Such a deep question for so late a night. Well aside from the fact that I thought you looked really lovely (among other things), I just remember thinking I didn’t want you to walk away. I wanted to get to know you.” He yawned with exhaustion. “Glad I did. Cuz that was a great day.” He mumbles began to get less and less understandable because he was sleepy. But you didn’t care. You loved sleepy sappy Harry. You kissed his pouty sleepy face in thanks for his answer, and you curled back into to go to sleep.

Liam: Tell me what am I gonna do without you 

You couldn’t remember the last time you had cried this much. And you weren’t even crying over anything in particular. You were just emotional and life had you down. It didn’t help that Liam had been gone most of the day, and the ice cream you were currently crying into was almost gone. When Liam finally got home he was whistling and happy, but his face fell when he saw your tear stained cheeks. He pratically ran over to the couch where you were sitting and immeadiatley wrapped his arms around you. “Ssh ssh, it’s alright love. I’ve got ya.” He held you until you quieted down, then he calmly asked you what was wrong. “I don’t know.” you sniffled, “I’m just overwhelmed.” He let you ramble about all your stresses and he gave his advice and kissed your forehead softly. “How about I go get you some more ice cream and then I give you lots of cuddles and kisses until you feel better?” You nodded. You didn’t know what you’d do without your cuddly bear Liam in your life.

Niall: You really want my true opinion

“I look silly.” You examined yourself in the mirror. You were going to an award show tonight with Niall. It was your first one as a couple. You had been so nervous you had starting getting ready at noon. It was now late in the afternoon and you didn’t know what you were doing at this point. By now you were completely ready, you were just analyzing every tiny little detail. “I think ya look great.” a familiar voice said behind you. Even though you knew it was Niall, you still jumped at his sudden appearance. You turned to look at him and he was leaning in the doorway. He had his formal attire on, and had a crooked smile on his face. “Do you really think so?” you asked. “I think you always look great, but I’m thinking your more worried about something else.” You walked closer to him and hugged him. “I’ve never been to one of these things before. What if I look silly?” “Love, I look silly all the time. We can be silly together. And you’ll be just fine. We can tease Louis if that’ll make ya feel better.” You laughed, and finally after worrying most of the afternoon, you felt a lot calmer. 

Louis: My heart is beating racing out of time

Louis had gone out of his way to plan a date to the park in the early afternoon, but it was raining. You both hoped it would pass but it seemed to linger. Your date was moved to a tiny coffee shop in the large park. It was quaint and cute and you loved it. But Louis was a bit disappointed the date he had planned hadn’t gone to plan. “It was just a picnic right? We can have our picnic here.” You suggested. He smiled at how easygoing you were about the whole situation. “I did have something else planned, but I don’t really want to do it inside.” You gave him a confused look, and he simply said, “that they’d finish eating, then he’d show you. Rain or not.” You began to get jittery at the surprise he had for you. You practically scarfed your meal down just to find out what it was. You enjoyed your meal together and once you finished, it still hadn’t stopped raining. He shrugged and pulled you out into the rain. “Louis what are you doing?” You laughed. “I’d made myself a promise today and I intend to keep it.” With that he grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you softly. After you broke apart you smiled and said, “Our first kiss in the rain? A little cheesy don’t you think?” Louis grinned at you in response, “Then explain that dark red blush on your cheeks, love.”


	7. Preference - Domestic

Harry: You value your sleep. You value your time with Harry even more. So getting up early to make him coffee while he sleeps is a sacrifice, but it’s one you’re willing to make. You don’t make him coffee every morning, but some days you just want to. You usually weren’t able to surprise him. In the mornings you were either wrapped in his arms or he was awake before you. But on the mornings when you woke up first, those were the ones you took advantage of. You eased off the bed and tiptoed to the kitchen. Grabbing his favorite mug, you started the coffee maker. You hummed as you poured yourself some cereal but you almost dropped the bowl when you felt Harry’s arms slide around your waist. “Morning.” His voice rasped. He sighed and kissed your shoulder. “I was trying to surprise you with coffee. I thought I was quiet.” “I was awake. I just wanted to see what you were up to. Then I heard you humming….and I saw that lovely dance you did just a moment ago. Why don’t you ever dance like for me?” You faced him and frowned with embarrassment. But his smile got the better of you and you laughed. “I call that the making coffee dance.” You giggled. “I like the coffee dance.” Harry mused. He pecked your lips and took a large spoonful of your cereal. You sighed and gave him the bowl and you admired his bareback as he walked to the kitchen table. His pj pants looked so good on him. You blushed a little when he sat down and caught you staring. You poured his coffee and set it down in front of him. Since he took your cereal and was eating it, you sat in his lap and you shared the cereal. The both of you spent the rest of the morning playfully feeding each other cereal and giggling.

Liam: Folding clothes relaxes you. Maybe it’s the routine of it. Or maybe it makes you feel like you’ve accomplished something - even if it’s a simple task. You really did love folding clothes. Except when you were packing Liam’s clothes for tour or anytime he’d be away from you. He always told you that you didn’t have to, but you wanted to. As much as you hated folding them when he was going away, folding after they’ve been washed when he came home was so comforting. Because this time instead of folding them and putting them in a suitcase, you could put them in drawers next to your clothes. His clothes being home meant so was he. You loved more than anything having him home. He’d been home a few days and you were in the process of cleaning his clothes - again he protested but you could tell he was exhausted. He was napping one afternoon when you decided to fold his clothes (you did it while he was asleep so he couldn’t protest). You’d brought them from the washroom to your bedroom. You carefully and quietly sat down on the bed so as not to disturb your sleeping bear (that’s what he looked like, all beardy and sleepy - your teddy bear). You felt so happy as you looked at him. You had your boy back home sleeping next to you as you folded clothes. Or that’s what your were supposed to be doing. You ended up putting on one of his Henley’s and smelling the remnants of his cologne on one of his collared shirts. “What’re you doing?” You heard Liam whisper sleepily. He caught you smelling one of his shirts. Your face was already halfway buried in the shirt so you covered the rest of your very red face up with the shirt. You felt his hands on yours and he lowered your hands from your face. Your eyes met his sleepy ones. “Why were you smelling my shirt?” He teased. “I like your cologne.” “I know love. That’s why I wear it.” He mumbled and pulled you down into his arms. “Let’s finish my nap together…..And I quite like you wearing my shirts.” He mumbled again before falling asleep. You giggled quietly because now you were stuck in his arms, wearing one of his Henley’s and his collared shirt was pressed in between the two of you. You inhaled deeply smelling all Liam as your face was pressed into his chest. The real thing is so much better than a shirt.

Niall: You and Niall had a deal. Whenever he watched golf, he’d give you a back rub. You weren’t particularly interested in golf, but since golf lasted a long time that meant long back rubs for you. Eventually you grew to love golf watching afternoons. You’d make snacks and Niall always loved that. Niall would sit on the couch and you’d sit on a pillow in front of him, your back resting against the couch. He’d massage your shoulders as you both watched. From time to time you’d hand him back food and he’d playfully bite your fingers on “accident”. You tried to follow golf, but it just wasn’t your thing. Niall would tease you though because you had circled golf events on the calendar for you both to watch. He knew you just liked his back rubs but he was happy to spend time with you and eat and watch golf. Those quiet days were some of your favorite days.

Louis: Cooking was either a hit or miss with you. Sometimes you could make a pretty decent meal and other times it’s like you forgot how to turn on the stove. Tonight you were determined to make a good dinner. It was important to you. Louis didn’t care - he loved you know matter what and a meal to commemorate your anniversary wasn’t important to him. You are important to him and if you wanted to make dinner he wasn’t going to stop you. He just didn’t want you to stress. He wanted you to enjoy your evening together. You picked pasta to make because it’s simple and not hard to mess up. You were finishing up when he came home from the studio that day. He’d gotten off early and you’d planned ahead - expecting that. He hummed happily as he walked in the kitchen. He kissed your cheek and stuck his finger in the sauce simmering on the stove. He licked his finger and he wagged his eyebrows at you while he tasted the sauce. “Does it taste good?” “Mmm…” He “pondered”. “Not as good as you, love.” He quipped and gave you a proper kiss. When he pulled away you saw his cheeky smile turn to a more serious smile. “I’m glad I’m here with you. And yes. It does taste good.”


	8. Preference - Tear in my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a preference based off the song tear in my heart by twenty one pilots

Harry: My heart is my armor, she’s the tear in my heart, she’s a carver

it was your birthday, and Harry being the boyfriend that he is threw you a giant birthday party. You didn’t even know half of the people there. But that didn’t matter to you. Your Harry was there and he was the only one you needed. He stayed by your side for most of the party, but you watched him as he circled the room shaking hands and making chit-chat with some famous faces. While you were watching him, you felt a pat on your shoulder. It was Harry’s mom, Anne. You were so pleased to see her. “He’s fun to watch isn’t he?” She asked you. “He sure does light up the room.” You replied. “He says the same about you.” She smiled and you felt your cheeks redden. “I love to watch him watch you, y/n. His smile when he sees you is like nothing I’ve eveer seen.” “Really?” “You’ve cut him open. He loves you so much.” She hugged you as you tried not to cry. Harry walked up and chuckled. “Two of my favorite women.” He kissed Anne’s cheek and then pecked you on the lips. But his peck turned into a lingering kiss, and Anne took that as her cue. She walked away with a smile on her face. “Your mom says I cut you open.” Harry smiled a small smile. “In the best way possible. I’ll have to get her for telling you that. But that’ll have to wait. I still haven’t given you all of your gifts yet…” “I quite like the sound of that.” you giggled knowing what Harry had in mind.

Liam: You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time

You and Liam had been gone all weekend. Finally the two of you could get away and it just be you and him. You had a great time together like always, but on the way home you were exhausted. The drive wasn’t long, but being worn out and hearing Liam hum along to the radio was lulling you to sleep. One of his hands was in yours and you barely remember the feeling of him rubbing his thumb back and forth on your hand as you drifted off to sleep. When you woke up you groaned not realizing how heavy you’d slept. To wake yourself up, you lifted your hand to rub the sleep out of your eyes. It was only then that you realized your hand was still in Liam’s. “Have a good sleep?” He asked as he squeezed your hand and let go. He put his hand in your lap and waited til you rubbed your eyes, before you could even lower your hand, his hand was grabbing yours. “You’re cute when you’re asleep. Almost wish I could’ve seen you and not had to drive.” You mumbled sleepily something about still being tired and you rested your head against his arm. The last thing your heard before falling asleep again was “go back to sleep baby. We’ll be home soon.” You woke right as he pulled into the driveway. Your neck was aching a little from the angle you had been sleeping in. Liam rubbed the back of your neck gently as you walked to the front door. He paused to kiss you before he unlocked the door. “Let’s get my sleepy girl in bed, yeah?” You nodded and he smiled at your simple response.

Niall: The songs on the radio are ok, but my taste in music is your face

“Your face is music to my ears.” Niall blurted out suddenly. You were out to dinner with your friend Niall and you had just taken a drink when he said that to you. A confused look came over your face, but you smiled at Niall’s silly compliment - though you didn’t quite understand what he was getting at. “I mean your laugh is like music to my ears. Your face when ya laugh adds to the music. Your nose and eyes crinkle up and it’s so cute I just want ta see it all the time.” He started talking really fast. “Niall what’s gotten into you?” you laughed. “What I’m tryin’ ta say is that I’d like ya to be my girlfriend, y/n.” He laughed at himself. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re a musician then.” you replied with a smile. He smiled but in the process the food he was about to put into this mouth fell into his lap. He made a funny sound in frustration and you burst out laughing. The two of you got stared at by others in the restaurant but neither one of you cared. “Did you do that on purpose just to make me laugh?” “I wish I had’ve. But nah that was an accident. Glad it made ya laugh. Like I said. It’s music to my ears.” 

Louis: Take me higher than I’ve ever been

“I’m afraid I’m quite addicted, love.” “To what?” You had no idea what Louis was even talking about. Sometimes he starts sentences that have no context. He just says what pops into his head and you have to catch up. “You.” “What about me? Louis what are you playing at?” “I’m addicted to you.” “Oh yeah? What happens when you don’t get your fix?” “You’ll leave me no choice, but to do….this!!!” He leapt out of the chair he had been sitting in and lunged towards you. The both of you played a game of chase around the house, and you both “gave up” after you were both out of breath. Laughing you both collapsed on the bed. Your giggles was making it even harder for the both of you to breathe. “I’m glad you admitted defeat, y/n.” “You wish. If I wasn’t so tired I’d challenge you to a rematch.” Louis laughed, and your chest was still heaving. “Good thing we’re in bed then. Rematch tomorrow.” Louis smiled. He crawled over to you and kissed your lips over and over. “I’ll never not be addicted to you, love.”


	9. Preference - Care

Harry: As soon as you and Harry started dating his hand was always on your back. It was a loving gesture and he still did it even after years of marriage. But almost the moment he found out you were pregnant his hand moved from your back to your swollen belly. You loved it. His large hand spanning across your tummy. At night he’d gently rub your tummy, he’d drape his arm over your belly and pat on you lulling you to sleep. It was a special moment when you first felt the baby kick because Harry felt it too. You always felt safe in his hands but especially now that you were a nervous first time mom, his protective hold on you made you feel better. 

Liam: Papa Bear was your new name for Liam. His care for your new daughter was the sweetest thing you’d ever seen. He held her as often as he could. He was so good with her - gently cradling her little head in his big hands. He’d softly kiss her forehead and whisper to her. He’d sleep on the couch with her on top of his chest, a strong arm wrapped around her little body. When you were exhausted he’d rock her to sleep, his voice often causing you to go to sleep, as you could faintly hear him singing over the baby monitor. But as much as he loved his little girl, he always made time for you. Liam never failed to tell you how much he loved you. His heart was so full of love for his girls. 

Niall: Once a week Niall would give you a break and bathe your son. Even though Niall and baby boy Horan always made a mess of the bathroom you loved those nights. At least for a little bit you got to relax. And hearing your two favorite boys laughing was the best part. Almost every single time Niall “helped” with bath time, he ended up more soaked than your son actually got clean. Bath time turned into a splashing war. And as always you would dare enter the bathroom and see Niall with a bubble beard and your son in a fit of giggles. Niall would give you bubble beard kisses and you would get both of your boys a towel. You cherished those nights because one day your son would be too old for that. (Though no matter how old you got, Niall would never stop giving you bubble beard kisses). 

Louis: Bottle feeding your baby was something Louis loved. Of course he helped you with anything you needed. But helping you feed the baby was something he loved doing. You didn’t question it but you were curious as to why he loved it so much. One night your curiousity got the best of you and you watched Louis taking care of the baby. You walked into the nursery to see Louis sitting in the rocking chair the baby tucked into his arm. His smile was so big and it warmed your heart. Louis caught your eye and smiled warmly at you. “The best part about this, is seeing our baby smile up at me over the bottle.” You walked over to them and ran your hand through Louis’s hair. You understood now and realizing this made you happy Louis had this connection with the littlest Tomlinson.


	10. Preference - Like We Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preference based off the song Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon

Harry: Will he make you feel like you’re invincible with every word he’ll say?

That’s what your best friend asked you about dating Harry. You were getting the approval of your friends and family - even though you pretty much had decided to date him. You smiled simply at your friend. What your friend didn’t know was that Harry already made you feel that way - whether he even spoke or not. You could tell that he cared for you just because of the way he looked at you. His eyes were so intense and warm. His gaze alone made you shy and brave all at the same time - it was very confusing but one of the greatest feelings you’d ever felt. “Earth to y/n!!” Your friend waved their hand in your face trying to bring you back to the conversation. You laughed. “Sorry. I was just thinking. Harry…He does…He makes me so happy and he’s just what I need. He tells me such nice things and..” “You just like that accent!” your friend teased. “How could I not?” you replied. Since your friend was cracking jokes now, you knew. Your friend hadn’t met Harry yet, but you knew that he’d won their approval.

Liam: She can feel my heart, fell asleep to it’s beat, under blankets and warm sheets

It was in the quiet hours of the morning with Liam that were your favorite. Especially the rainy mornings. Hearing the quiet rain and curling up closer to sleepy Liam. He’d stir just enough to pull you onto his chest, he’d mumble a sleepy, “love you” and fall back asleep. Sighing happily you’ll pull the covers up and get cozy on your favorite spot on Liam’s chest. His chest hair tickles your cheek and you hear his steady heartbeat. Liam would forever be your teddy bear. You wrap your arms around him and hold him tight. In his sleep, the corners of his mouth will twitch up into a little smile. You fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart and breathing. And no matter what when it’s officially time to get up - Liam always wakes you up in the mornings. Be it a kiss (or several), or his gentle morning voice softly telling you it’s time to get up. Usually you’ll groan and hug him tighter - keeping your face buried in his chest still. Liam of course absolutely cannot resist you hugging him so tight. He’ll humor you for a bit and rub your back. Sometimes if he’s feeling frisky his hand will wander elsewhere, or he’ll flip you over trapping you. No matter how you wake up in the morning, whether it’s frisky Liam or simply a quiet sleepy Liam, being woken up by Liam is the only way you want to start your day.

Niall: Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you’ve seen it a million times? 

“I ran into your ex today.” Niall said quietly. The two of you were about to watch a movie. You had just finished eating and all throughout the meal you could tell that Niall wanted to tell you something. “What did he say?” you asked - you wanted to let Niall know you were on his side. “He asked me all these questions about ya. He got so mad when I didn’t answer some of them.” “What did he ask?” “I don’t know.” He shrugged. You sensed he felt bad about not knowing everything. “Don’t feel bad Niall. Whatever he asked, will just be a fun game for you to figure out.” “I know, y/n. It just made me feel like I wasn’t worthy ta have ya.” “He’s jealous. That’s the only answer. He made it quite clear he didn’t care about me, but obviously it bugs him that I’m dating someone else. And that the someone I’m dating is a much better boyfriend than he ever was. I’m with you, Niall. Not him.” He smiled feeling better. “I guess you’re right. I’m with you now and he can’t do anything about it.” Niall kissed your cheek causing you to giggle. 

Louis: You’re on my mind, love

That was Louis’s catchphrase when it came to you. “You’re on my mind, love.” He’d call you on tour when he was missing you. That’s how he started every phone call. The phrase was simple but it meant so much to you. Every now and then he’d have flowers delivered to your door and written on the note would be “you’re on my mind, love.” Sometimes it was a simple text message. Or sometimes he’d whisper it to you at night. Even in the hard times, like after fights and arguments, he’d tell you, “you’re on my mind, love.” You knew that you meant something to him. You knew that when he was writing a song, his mind was on you. You knew that when he was recording a song in the studio, his mind was on you. The simple sentence didn’t replace “I love you”, but it had the same effect on you. And yet, as often as he said it, it always seemed to surprise you. He’d buy you something and when you asked why, his reply was always the same. “You’re on my mind, love.”


	11. Preference - MITAM

Harry: Feel you on my neck when I’m calling a taxi - Temporary Fix

The crisp air in New York City sent a chill down your spine. Harry saw you shiver and pulled you to him. He rubbed your back with one hand, and with the other he was trying to wave down a taxi. A cool breeze began to blow, causing you to shiver again. You turned to snuggle your face into Harry’s neck, his cologne was strong and he was warm. Your cold nose squashed into his neck giving him goosebumps. “Oooh, you’re cold love.” You smiled into his neck and lightly kissed his exposed skin with your chapped lips. He hummed, “She’s starting to get warmed up.” He teased. You felt his lips on your head as a taxi finally pulled over to you. Harry pulled you away gently and tugged on your hand leading you to the warmth of the taxi. He gave the driver the address, and kissed you softly. “Let’s see if I can’t warm you up.” He whispered softly.

Liam: I want to lend you my coat - I Want to Write You a Song

You have a habit of stealing Liam’s clothes when he’s on tour. He knows that you do this, and he leaves your favorite shirts of his on purpose. He knows you like to snuggle in them, and frankly he likes knowing that his girl is wearing his clothes when he’s gone. You love his henley’s and t-shirts, you love how they feel and how they smell. But your favorite are his coats. There’s one in particular that you love - his long tan coat. It’s so big on you but being swallowed up by it makes you happy. It brings back good memories of times when he’d shrug it off and gently put it on your shoulders. It makes you think of times when you’d rest your sleepy head on his shoulder and feel the softness of his coat on your skin. Liam’s hugs and kisses were warmer than his coat, but when you wore it you kinda felt like you were wrapped up in his arms. It wasn’t the same, but until you saw your Liam again - it would have to do.

Niall: Your beauty could start a war - Wolves

“What are you looking at me like that for?” You blushed when you noticed Niall practically staring at you from across the table. “You’re so beautiful.” He said as he took a bite of his breakfast. “Are you just teasing me? You just watched me spill syrup all over myself a minute ago.” Niall threw his head back and laughed. He almost snorted his drink out of his nose. That caused you to laugh and soon both of you were laughing - at what you didn’t know. “Just cuz ya have syrup on yourself doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re beautiful.” He wiped the tears out of his eyes from his heavy laughter. “You’re beautiful always….even after ya spill food on yourself.” He took another large bite of food - getting it all over his mouth. He couldn’t even get a word out before you began to laugh. Niall could always cheer you up, even if you weren’t sad. He wasn’t afraid to be silly to get you to smile. 

Louis: I realized you were missing - Walking in the Wind

It was late when Louis called you. You had just drifted off to sleep when your phone went off. “Did I wake you, love?” He asked quietly. “Sort of.” You replied sleepily, “Is something wrong?” “No. I just needed to tell you something. I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until today. For the first time in a long time I felt empty not having you next to me. I know that you couldn’t be here tonight, but I needed you to know that I like having you with me.” Maybe it was the fact that you were so sleepy or maybe it was that Louis never really was sentimental with you. But whatever it was - you knew. You knew right then that you were lucky and happy to have him in your life. Because he was happy to have you. “Y/n? You there?” “I’m here. I’m just thinking. Thank you for telling me. I feel the same. I hope I can be there for you next time. Hopefully I won’t be busy.” He sighed with relief. “I feel better now that I told you that. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”


	12. Preference - Thanksgiving

Harry: Bringing Harry home for Thanksgiving was certain to be an adventure. Honestly you were a little nervous. You’d never brought a guy home for the holidays like this before. You wanted your family to like him, and for him to feel like he fits in with your family. Harry is such a people pleaser, but you still want your family to make a good impression. You arrived home a day early and you gave Harry the grand tour of your house. He giggled at your room - how it still looked like a teenager lived there. “I love it. It’s so you.” He smiled fondly looking around. “I’m not sleeping in a room with that poster staring at me all night.” He joked. “Oh no Harry you’re in the guest room.” Your mom said nonchalantly as she walked in your room. She came in to hug you both goodnight (and knowing your mom probably to “check” on you and Harry). You were tired yourself from the long flight. You kissed Harry goodnight and showed him were the guest room was. When you woke up the next morning you could smell your mom’s cooking. You heard the TV downstairs, and over that you heard Harry laugh. Then you heard your mom laugh. You sat up violently and threw on decent clothes and went downstairs. And there before your eyes in the kitchen was your mom and Harry both wearing aprons and laughing and cooking together. Harry made you test taste what he was making, and he pouted when you didn’t kiss the cook (right away at least). Your mom teasingly shooed you out of the kitchen so the cooks could “work”. Seeing them together set you at ease. The rest of the day was going to be just fine - no matter how many weird family members you had to interact with.

Liam: You woke up to your phone buzzing, you had gotten an email. You read it and started crying. Liam woke up when he heard you crying. “Hey hey, darling, it’s alright.” He pulled you to his arms - not knowing what was wrong - but he was going to console you anyways. “What’s wrong, love? Tell me.” “I just got an email telling everyone in my family when and where they are having Thanksgiving tomorrow. We can’t go and I just miss my family.” “We could fly out there if you wanted to…Oh no that’s right. We can’t go. I’ve got that show on Friday. I could fly you home if you wanted.” “I want you there. That’s the whole thing. I want ALL of my family there.” “Well do you want to go there for Christmas?” “You would do that? Miss Christmas here with your family?” “Darling as long as there is you and mistletoe, it’s Christmas to me.” He hugged you close and kissed your blushing cheeks. “How about we have our own Thanksgiving? You could tell what all to make and we can cook it.” “Liam! That’s the greatest idea! We can have our own Thanksgiving. I can teach you all about it.” “I know a little about it. Like you say what you’re thankful for….” He paused and in the morning light you saw that glint of mischief in his eyes that you were all to familiar with. “I think I’ll start now. But I’m gonna change the rules. I’m gonna kiss everything on you that I’m thankful for.” Your face turned red and immediately he began his assault of thankfulness. He kissed you all over your face and you giggled and hid under the covers. “I’m not done being thankful!!!” he whined. He shoved his hands under the covers and tickled you until you came out. He kissed your nose - then he sat up and looked at you. Your hair was a mess and your cheeks were red. You smile was so huge, you had forgotten you were sad earlier. “Let’s go to the store and get stuff for our feast.” You spent the rest of the day at the store and cooking. And even though it was just the two of you - it was your favorite Thanksgiving you’d ever had.

Niall: “Be sure to point out your niece. I’ve only met her once.” “I will.” you laughed at Niall’s eagerness. The two of you were at your niece’s school. Her 3rd grade class was putting on a Thanksgiving play, and you’d brought Niall with you. Niall held your hand during the play and he laughed out loud several times. He took a couple pictures of your niece when she was onstage. And he cheered extra loud for her at the end when the kids took their bows. Once the play was over and all the parents were taking pictures of their kids, you and Niall were standing around waiting to talk to your niece. Your sister was busy snapping as many photos of her daughter in her little pilgrim outfit as possible. While you were waiting, Niall got recognized by a few people. You actually enjoyed watching him interact with fans. There wasn’t any paparazzi around and Niall was glad to chat with the few fans. He dropped everything though when he heard over the crowd, “UNCLE NIALL!!” He excused himself from the woman he was talking to and you and Niall went over to your niece. Niall knelt to her level, “Hey darlin. Don’t tell anyone but you were the best pilgrim up there.” She blushed and buried her face on your leg. You knelt down next to her, so your sister could take a picture of you and Niall and your niece. Your niece found her boldness again and took her pilgrim hat off and put it on Niall’s head. “Too bad it’s not green.” you teased. “It’d be a great leprechaun hat.” “Hey this is for Thanksgiving not St Patty’s Day.” Niall teased back. “Well I guess I could still do an Irish dance in this hat.” Your niece burst into a fit of giggles when Niall started to dance around. “Yeah you’re definitely sitting at the kids table this year.”

Louis: “Why can’t your uncle get this himself, if he has to have it.” Louis laughed. You had taken Louis with you to the store to get cranberry sauce. “My mom promised she’d bring some and she forget when she went to the store yesterday. Also I think she wants us out of the house. She’s trying to cook.” “Still don’t understand why your uncle can’t get it himself. And I don’t even know what cranberry sauce is.” You laughed because you didn’t really understand why it was a Thanksgiving tradition either. It had been fun telling Louis all the different things he didn’t know about the holiday. You clued him in on some of your own family’s personal traditions. Unfortunately right now though he was seeing the not so fun side of the holiday. The store was packed and the shelves were just about bare. Luckily you found what you came for pretty quickly. So to waste time, you went down the Christmas aisle. You laughed at some of the cheap decorations. You took turns trying on Santa hats and putting stockings on your heads. After a little more messing around at the store, you headed home. You were about to hand your mom the can, when you saw a can sitting on the counter. “Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that I had gotten some yesterday. I just left it in the car.” “I think you just wanted us out of your way.” You teased. Louis shrugged, “At least we got some good Santa hat selfies. Also I better see your uncle eat every bit of that.” Louis laughed.


	13. Preference - Red Noses

Harry: You and Harry had spent the better part of the afternoon getting all of your Christmas decorations out of storage, you didn’t mind though. Some people hate unpacking all that stuff, but not you. Harry was being a goof. He put on a Santa hat and was singing loudly along with the Christmas music you were playing. He found a blinking red Rudolph nose and put it on his nose. When the two of you paused to eat supper before you decorated, he ate while still wearing the hat and nose. After you finished eating, the first task was the tree. It was already up, you had done that earlier in the day. It was just not decorated. Harry and you struggled and giggled trying to untangle the mess of Christmas lights for the tree. Harry was more interested in rummaging through the boxes to see what all was inside. He found some mistletoe and followed you around the house with it in his hand. (He had to take off the shiny Rudolph nose to kiss you though). Harry helped you put ornaments on the tree, and he put the star on the top. You grinned to yourself when you could see his leaf tattoos when his shirt lifted as he put the star on the tree - he caught your grin out of the corner of his eye. He smirked back at you, and went back over to the boxes to see what else he could put up. He’d put the nose back on and was kneeling by a large box looking inside. The two of you spent the rest of the night decorating your place, and once it was finished you collapsed on the couch to look at it all. You turned off the lights to let the tree be the only light in the room (Harry’s Rudolph nose did not count). Both of you were proud of the work you’d done. Harry was especially proud of his nose, and all of the places he’d hidden mistletoe in the house that you weren’t aware of yet.

Liam: Getting cold easily was either a curse or blessing for you. It proved to be both with you on your date with Liam that night. The two of you were walking around the city looking at Christmas lights. His large hand held yours tightly. Your other hand was plunged deep in your pocket. You were counting on Liam to be the one to take pictures, since your hands were so cold. And he would. He’d snap pictures of the lights, and neat shop fronts, but mostly he was trying to get pictures of you. “Liammm!” you whined covering your face. “Don’t, don’t do that to me. You look so cute all bundled up. Your cheeks are red and it’s adorable.” Your cheeks reddened even more after his comment. You humored him for a little bit, but after awhile you were beginnig to get really cold. He shrugged his coat and put it on your shoulders. You wouldn’t say no to his offer of wearing his coat, it was warm and it smelled nice. Grabbing his scarf you pulled him in for a kiss to thank him. The walk back to your shared apartment didn’t take as long as you thought. The feeling of walking inside your heated home was wonderful. You felt your nose and cheeks begin to warm up. You couldn’t help but smile at Liam’s nose being red too, and his scruffy cheeks were pink. “What?” he asked. “You were right. Red cheeks are really cute.” He cracked a bashful smile and kissed your forehead. You shrugged off his coat, and tossed it on the bed and changed into some more comfy clothes. Some warm pj pants, fuzzy socks, and one of Liam’s old sweaters. Really you only wore the fuzzy socks because it was fun to slide around on the floor. You slid into the living and almost slid past Liam. But before you could, he grabbed the sweater you were wearing and pulled you to him. There was a glint of mischief in those big brown eyes. You knew what he was up to though. You knew there was mistletoe hanging above your heads. You smiled knowing he was going to kiss you. His lips were warm now, and you giggled into the kiss. Your lips were still chapped and he obviously didn’t seem to care. Liam spent the rest of the night holding you, keeping you safe and warm.

Niall: Being sick over the holidays in the past had always been terrible, but this year was different. You were still sick and still felt horrible, but you had Niall with you to cheer you up. A nasty cold was causing you to cough and sneeze and you kept getting chills. Your nose was red from blowing it all day. For most of the day you sat in a pile of blankets on the bed and watched Christmas movies. Niall had some errands he had to run, and was gone most of the day. It didn’t matter to you, it gave you a chance to sleep. You wanted to get rid of this cold before Christmas, you still had a few days until the actual holiday. When Niall finally got home, you had fallen asleep. You woke to see him sitting on the edge of the bed watching the movie that was on TV. Hearing you stir, he turned to face you. “How’re ya feeling?” You sniffled, “a little better.” He put his hand to your forehead. “You feel cooler.” he stated simply, “Let me know when ya get hungry. I got ya some soup and hot chocolate.” You scooted up towards him and rested your head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” He waited until commercial break before he left to go heat up your soup. He was only gone for a few minutes, but you fell back asleep. Exhaustion had taken over. Niall’s lips on your forehead brought you out of your sleep. He handed you the bowl and you hummed in content over the warmth. You sipped your soup as you watched the Christmas movie. A couple times you almost spilled your soup because Niall laughed too hard and it made you jump. It had been so quiet all day and now that Niall was back, laughter was in your house again. You giggled at his laugh, starting to feel better. Once you’d finished your soup, he made hot chocolate and he challenged you to a hot chocolate cream mustache contest. You were laughing too much you could barely get a drink. You were still tired and achy, but the rest of the night you laughed. You hoped the saying about laughter being the best medicine was right. So far it seemed to work.

Louis:“SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW!!!” Louis laughed at your eagerness as you shouted. He’d seen snow plenty of times, so had you, but you never got tired of it. This was the first snow. It was important! You bounded around the house getting ready to go play outside. Tugging on your boots you hurried Louis along. You wanted to experience this with him. The moment you stepped outside you felt the smack of a snowball hit your shoulder. You should’ve known. A snowball fight ensued, both of didn’t have the best aim, but you were having a great time anyway. Louis laughed harder than you’d heard him laugh in a long time. You got him pretty good a couple times with a snowball, but really it was more of a game of chase around the yard. Once you crashed into Louis, causing you both to fall on the ground in a heap of snow and limbs. Louis got up, but you stayed and made a snow angel. Louis smiled as he watched you, and wrote his last name in the snow with his boot prints. The front yard now was a mess of footprints and one of your snow angels. It was cloudy out, and you hoped that meant it would snow again. Not realizing you’d been staring up at the clouds for a long time, a swift kiss from Louis on your cheek brought you out of your daze. You smiled and a chill went up your spine. “Cold?” He asked. You nodded back. It was really chilly now and you could see your breath as you panted from running around. He booped your red nose, and grabbed your hand as he led you inside to warm up.


	14. Preference - MITAM pt 2

Harry: Just me her and the moon - End of the Day

“Wake up.” Harry whispered in your ear. You groaned out a “no.” Your current position was not one you wanted to get out of. Being tucked under Harry’s arm, and curled into his side was somewhere you enjoyed being. The two of you were watching the stars outside. The crisp cool air gave you chills and you were as close to Harry as you could be. The only blanket was underneath you both. You hadn’t realized you’d fallen asleep until his voice stirred you. “Look.” he spoke softly. You turned to look where he was pointing. The sky was clear and the stars and moon were so bright. You rubbed your eyes sleepily and looked up to the sky. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Harry, he had a soft smile on his face as he looked up at the stars. Of course the moment you looked back up the the sky, he looked at you. He smiled fondly and leaned close to kiss your cheek. 

Liam: Wanna wake up with you and say baby let’s do it all over again - Never Enough

Being woken up by kisses was certainly something you could get used to. You kept your eyes closed as you let the feeling of Liam’s soft lips kiss you all over your face. In between kisses he’d whisper that he loved you and how beautiful you were. It was Day 1 of being married to Liam. You were on your honeymoon, and it was your first morning together. And he’d already started it by making you feel loved. Smiling you buried your face in Liam’s chest, in attempt to “hide” from him. His laughing shook your whole body. The both of you were extra giggly. And you had every reason to be. A new exciting chapter of your lives had just begun. And being smothered by Liam’s kisses is enough to make anyone giggly. He rolled you over and buried his face into your neck. He kissed you softly and mumbled into your skin. You could feel his smile as he spoke. It was so innocent. “I can’t wait to wake up next to you like this everyday.” He said quietly, “Hear you laugh, see you smile, every single day.” He sat up and grabbed your hand, he ran his thumb over your wedding ring. “I’m glad you’re mine.”

Niall: Trying to catch my breath some way, somehow - Infinity

Your hands were shaking. You knew this was it. A mix of emotions was washing over you. And he could see them on your face. Niall had a soft but cheeky grin on his face. His big blue eyes were warm as he looked at you. “You’re tremblin’ love. It’s alright.” Your hands touched as you faced each other. He took your hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. He was already standing close to you but he took a step closer. “Can I?” He asked softly. Nervously you looked at your shoes but you nodded, the small grin on your face growing to a full blown smile. A burst of bravery hit you and you looked up to see him smiling. He leaned in and softly kissed your lips. You leaned into him and clutched his arm to steady yourself. You both pulled away a little out of breath. The look in his eyes was something you never wanted to forget. Yes the kiss was wonderful. It was a very nice first kiss to have with him. But it was his eyes. A little dark with emotion, but at the same time full of love and nerves and happiness and fear all at once. Your eyes probably looked similar. Laughing nervously he asked why you were staring. You laughed back answering that you were looking at his eyes. He smiled fondly, sighed deeply, and leaned in to kiss you again.

Louis: You know I’m always gonna look for your face - A.M.

Louis was late to the party and you were a little anxious. You didn’t know many people here. It was a small social gathering more than a party, but that didn’t make it any less awkward. You made small talk with some of the other guests and ate a little bit of the snacks. The whole time you’d be checking your phone for updates on where he was. He hadn’t messaged you in awhile and you were getting anxious. Having Louis at your side made you feel less alone. You were about to text him when you heard his voice from across the room. He had just walked in. Looking up from your phone you saw him scanning the room for you. Concern was on his brow, but the moment he saw you, his face lit up. A huge grin was plastered to his face. He made his way through the people to get to you. “Sorry I’m late, love.” He said as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. He took your hand and made his way around to chat with friends. He didn’t let go the rest of the night.


	15. Liam Imagine - Smile for Me?

Liam always knew how to make you smile. No matter how bad your day had been, a smile could be coaxed from your lips. He had several ways to get that smile, but today he was having a more difficult time.   
Nothing had gone right for you today and when you got home that night you were in a sour mood. You weren’t mad at Liam, you were just irritated at everything and didn’t feel like talking.  
You both had stayed in for dinner, just eating leftovers, you didn’t want to deal with the world anymore today. You didn’t tell him that. You just said you didn’t feel like going out. Which he understood. You could tell that he could tell something was off with you but you didn’t want to talk about it just yet.  
Liam read you like a book. And as you ate, Liam could tell you were being awfully quiet.   
“Something wrong?” He asked not wanting to pry.  
You sighed. You knew there was no avoiding it any longer.   
“Yeah. I just had an extremely annoying day and I’m just exhausted.“   
He frowned. "I’m sorry darlin.”   
You shrugged and mumbled “it’s ok.”   
“Hey. Y/n. Look at me.”   
You were twirling your fork around in your potatoes and avoiding his gaze.  
“Darlin….” His accent was heavy and his voice serious. "Look at me.“   
You gave in to that voice and dared to look up into his big brown eyes.   
"I haven’t seen you smile once today. I need to see you smile. See those dimples.”   
You smiled a small smile.  
“No not like that.” He chuckled and stood up from the table and walked around to your side.   
He put one hand on the back of your chair and the other on the table. “Give me a real one.”   
His gaze never left you and you felt the blush crawling up your neck and face.   
“Come on love.” He said softly and leaned in close.   
By now your whole face was red and you were done fighting the smile. You broke into a huge smile. You were still avoiding his gaze by staring at your plate but he had you smiling. Liam leaned down all the way and planted a kiss to the dimple in your cheek he loves so much.  
“There we go.” He whispered.   
With his forefinger he lightly turned you to face him. He kissed your lips firmly.   
“No more frowns tonight ok? I don’t like seeing my girl sad.” He said after he pulled away.   
He took your plate and his and rinsed them off in the sink. You were sitting still at the table watching him.   
“Now I need a laugh from you.” He stated as he walked over to the table. He cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers. “This calls for desperate measures.”   
Your eyes widened. You knew what was coming. You jumped out of your chair and began to run into the living room. You jumped on the couch and threw a blanket over yourself. Of course the moment you left the table he darted for you. He was right behind you. Liam grabbed the blanket you were hiding under and lunged his hands at your tummy. You were squealing with laughter as his hands tickled your sides. Normally you would’ve wanted him to stop, but this was the happiest you’d been all day. And who were you to stop Liam from touching you??  
Once he was satisfied and beaming upon hearing your laugh, he stopped tickling and pulled you up off the couch. He switched places with you and sat down. He pulled you back down and you sat between his legs and rested against his chest. He put his hands back on your tummy but he just rested them there. He might tease a little and tickle your tummy but only just to get you to grin. He’d find the dimple in your cheek and kiss it.   
You sighed and finally felt better. "Thank you.“   
"For what love?” He was running his hands soothingly on your thighs now.   
“Making me smile and laugh and forget my bad day.”   
“That’s what I’m supposed to do, darlin. Take care of my girl.”  
You hummed in content and turned around in his arms to snuggle into his chest.   
“I just hope I can do the same for you when you have bad days.”  
“If you smile at me like you did just a bit ago, I’ll forget my bad days.” He rubbed your back softly now. Just once though he poked your side causing you to squeal a little.  
You looked up at him to see mischief in his big eyes.   
“Sorry. I needed to hear that one more time.”   
You shook your head at your cheeky Liam.   
“You love me and you know it.” He said.   
“I do.” You sighed and buried your face into his chest again.   
You stayed curled into his chest for the rest of the night, drifting in and out of sleep as he watched tv. He was content to just hold his girl.  
Liam carried you to bed late that night and gave you several goodnight kisses. You were smiling as you feel asleep and Liam’s chest swelled with pride. He made you happy and all it took was some tickling and cuddling to make you feel better. If you hadn’t been so exhausted he might’ve suggested other means of making you feel better…..  
But that could wait until tomorrow. For now he was glad to watch you sleep quietly next to him with a little smile on your face that he had caused. He kissed your cheek one more time for good measure. A pleased smile was plastered on his soft scruffy face as he too drifted off to sleep.


	16. Liam Drabble - Assurance

You rolled over to face Liam one morning to see his content smiling face. “What’re you smiling at?” You giggled. “I’m just glad you’re my best friend.” He responded. “Is that all I am?” You asked. Liam frowned a little. Your question seemed to confuse him. “Is that all I am to you? Just your friend?” His frown deepened and he slid his hand under the covers to rest it on your hip. He rubbed his thumb back and forth trying to comfort you. “Love, you are so much more than just my best friend.” “I know. I just want to hear you say it.” You sighed. Sometimes you needed reassurance. You needed to be reassured that Liam’s love for you wouldn’t change. His fame took a toll on you sometimes and you hated to admit it. There was a rumor that you and Liam weren’t really together - that you were “just friends” and sometimes the word friend hit a nerve. Liam knew. He knew and he always comforted you when he needed to. He gripped your hip firmly and pulled you close to him. Your faces were inches apart. You couldn’t get away, you began to blush a little under his gaze. He sighed and you readied yourself for his speech. You could see the wheels turning in his head on what he was going to say to you. “I know you doubt yourself. You shouldn’t. I know the fame is hard. Don’t listen to anyone on the outside. Listen to me. You know I’ll never leave your side. You’re my best friend. And you are also my partner. My equal. My better half by a mile. That’s why I’m glad I picked you to be my wife…” He trailed off. You smiled - tears pricking up in your eyes. You’d heard this speech before, yet you never got tired of it. “Thank you.” you whispered. He hummed and kissed you softly.


	17. Liam Drabble - Love Bite

Memories of the night before flooded your mind as you woke up. You rolled over to see Liam was still asleep. His back was to you, so you couldn’t see his face, but his breathing was calm and steady - so you could tell he was asleep. You smiled fondly at your sleeping husband. A small giggle escaped your lips as your heard him mumble a little and then he snorted. Kissing his shoulder, you got up to brush your teeth. You walked quietly to the bathroom, and you had to cover your mouth to keep your gasp from waking up Liam. There was a big bruise on your neck from a love bite that Liam had given you. There were other small ones, but this one was pretty big. Sure Liam had given you love bites and hickeys and the like, but you sure don’t remember one that big. It’s a good thing you didn’t have anywhere to be today, because this bruise was visible over the shirt you were wearing. You were still looking at Liam’s mark on you when you heard his feet shuffle towards the bathroom. You couldn’t help but smile at him when he opened the door. His pjs low on his hips. His hair messy. His eyes heavy with sleep. He rubbed his face with his hand to wake up a little bit. His sleepy expression changed to a cheeky one when he saw you. He stood behind you and looked proud of his work he’d done on your neck. Then he spun you around and smirked when he looked at you. But then when he actually saw how big the mark was he frowned. “Guess I got too rough with ya. Just like kissing ya.” He said, sleep still clinging to his voice. He leaned down a little and gently kissed the love bite on your neck. You sighed at the feeling, but then you chuckled, “Glad I don’t have to be anywhere today.” “Mmmm. You’re right. Suppose I coulda left one somewhere less visible. Sorry about that…. Might have to fix that. First I’m gonna shower though. Then I’ll get back to you.” You shook your head and laughed. You finished brushing your teeth (since you’d been interrupted), while he showered. You would have joined him but since Liam keeps those kinds of promises, you thought maaaaybe that hickey would appear sooner if you showered with him. You walked out of the bathroom smiling as you heard Liam singing in the shower. You were kind of giddy now knowing what the day held for you. You knew you’d get that love bite one way or another.


	18. Liam Drabble - Catching the Other Before they Fall

Your heels clicked softly on the dance floor. Liam was holding you close. His hand on your lower back, and his other hand holding yours. You liked dancing with Liam in public - usually you and Liam danced at 2 am in your pjs on random rainy nights. But you liked knowing others could see you in his arms. Your face was pressed to his warm scruffy cheek. He was humming along to the slow song playing. Though you couldn’t see the smile on his face but you knew it was there. Another dancing couple neared you, and the woman leaned over to tell you and Liam that “you two look more in love than the bride and groom”. Liam pulled away from you to look at you. He was beaming. “Hear that Mrs. Payne? We out-romanced the bride and groom.” He kissed you and pulled you back to him. You couldn’t stop smiling. Your Liam is so in love with you, other people were noticing. His love for you was written in the smile on your face. He chuckled a little in your ear and tightened his grip on you. “You have the most beautiful smile” He whispered. His mouth was right by your ear, his breath tickled you and his words gave you butterflies. “Liam, you can’t even see my face.” “Don’t need to.” He kissed your ear and began whispering other things to you. He was getting frisky now. You should be used to this. Being married to him meant you had this man next to you everyday saying sweet and/or cheeky things to you. But maybe it was the sudden change, and the dirty talk in your ear caught you off guard. You kind of forget you were dancing and froze. Liam was still moving, which caused you to trip over your own feet. Liam caught you, and dipped you to save you from embarrassment. He held you for a moment like that. You were looking up at him. He made sure you were alright, but grinned at your flushed face. He pulled you back up and kissed your cheek. “So I’ll take that as a yes then?”


	19. Liam Drabble - Tending an Injury

The sound of your 6 year old crying was never a good sign. She came running into the house with big tears in her eyes. You picked her up to see what was wrong. She’d fallen and scraped her knee. Liam had heard all the commotion and walked in the room. “What’s wrong with my little girl, huh?” “She hurt her knee.” You explained your daughter still crying in your arms. “I know just what to do.” Liam said softly, looking at her over your shoulder. He took her from you and took her to the bathroom. He set her down on the counter to look at her knee. She was still sniffling, but Liam was being as silly as possible trying to get a laugh out of her. You hopped up on the counter next to your daughter to encourage her. Liam patted your leg and grabbed a rag. “Baby, I need to clean your knee ok? It might sting a little, but it won’t for very long ok?” Liam’s voice was as gentle as he could be. He got the rag wet in the sink to wash it off, she winced. The whole time he was speaking calmly. “I know baby, I know.” You held her hand and told her how brave she was being. Once he’d cleaned her up with water and rubbing alcohol, he put a bandaid on her knee. He then knelt to kiss her knee softly. “There. All better.” He said. You reminded her of the time that when you were little, you had cut your knee in same place. She looked at your knee and saw the scar. She traced it with her finger. “Does it hurt Momma?” “No baby. Not anymore.” She seemed confused at why there was a mark still on your skin. “Daddy kiss Momma’s knee. Make it better.” Liam grinned. “That’s not how it works baby, but just in case.” He winked at you and knelt to kiss your knee. He looked up at you with that look in his eye you knew all too well. You heard your daughter giggle. “What are you laughing at angel?” Liam smiled and lunged his hands for your daughter’s tummy. She burst into a fit of giggles. He paused his tickling to tell her how proud he was of her for being so good when he cleaned up her scrape. He helped her off the bathroom counter and kissed her cheek as he set her down. He then “helped” you off the counter and kissed you on the lips as he set you down. “Let me know if there are anymore things I can kiss better.” He whispered so only you could hear. He patted your bum as you walked by and soon he walked out of the bathroom after you. Then he yelled, “The Tickle Monster has been set loose!!” and started playfully chasing his girls around the house.


	20. Liam Drabble - Massage

“Relax babe.” “Liam-” “Babe. I said relax. Relax.” “Liam, I’m ticklish.” His chuckle resonated behind you. “I know, I’ll try not to tickle ya. Just relax baby.” Currently you were laying on your shared bed. Your shoulders were bare, and Liam was sitting next to you. His hands were beginning to work into the tense muscles of your shoulders and neck. The blood was pumping in your head. You had a pretty bad headache. And you needed to relax to get rid of it. Fortunately you were married to someone who was very good at relaxing you. You couldn’t remember the last time Liam had given you a massage though. But then you couldn’t think straight because of your head. You groaned a little in pain from your head. Liam sensed you were hurting still, and started to speak quietly. He leaned over and switched off the bedside table lamp. “Baby just focus on me ok? Just breathe.” His hands moved up and down your back and neck. He had a method. Very rhythmic. He’d massage first. Dig his thumbs into your back, use his fingers to work the muscles of your shoulders and neck. He’d do it hard to get out the knots and kinks. Then he’d go slow and easy. Rub his hands up and down your back. Then he’d repeat. Eventually you were starting to get lost in his touch and voice. His hands were so warm. His fingers were a bit rough and calloused. His palms were smooth. Every now and then you could feel the metal of his watch graze against your skin, giving you chills. The whole time he was still talking softly. Guiding your breaths. You followed his lead and sighed heavily into the pillow your face was buried into. “That’s my girl, deep breaths.” You giggled a little at his nickname and he stopped. “Ay! She laughs!” You giggled again. “Don’t stop Liam, it’s working.” “It’s because I have the magic touch.” You snorted out a laugh. “Oi you were sighing just a moment ago. I’m good. Tell me I’m good.” “Liam!!” you were laughing now. “Tell me I’ve got the magic touch. Or I’ll tickle you.” He quickly began to dig his fingers into your sides. “Say it!” You couldn’t talk because you were laughing. “Liam!” you choked out. “You’re magic!” “Thank you.” You couldn’t see his face, since your back was to him, but you just knew it was smug. Then he was quiet. “Liam?” You didn’t feel his hands on your back anymore. After a few moments, you felt his lips and scruff. He was softly kissing your shoulders. He hummed against your skin. “M’glad you feel better love.” He scooted closer and leaned towards your face in the pillow. He dove in and kissed your cheek. You giggled again. “Liam! I didn’t want you to stop.” you whined. “I didn’t say I was done. Just wanted to kiss ya.” He continued to work his hands into your back.“Babe I am far from done with you. The magic touch man has more plans.”


	21. Liam Drabble - Sharing a Bath

This had not been your day at all. Work had been rough and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d been this exhausted. The first thing you did when you walked in the door was drop everything and you made yourself a bath. Liam would be home soon and you were supposed to be making dinner. But your feet were aching and you were on the verge of tears from stress. So instead you sunk into the tub. You were there for only a moment before you distantly heard the front door. And maybe it was just because you’d had a terrible day, but the moment you heard Liam’s voice calling for you, you started to cry. You could hear him get closer, and finally you heard his voice in the bedroom. You tried to answer to him, but all that came out was a pitiful sob. He heard - and slowly opened the bathroom door. “Babe?” He saw your teary eyes and his face softened. “Hi babygirl.” He said in probably the gentlest voice you’d ever heard from him. “What’s wrong love? You’re still wearing your clothes in the tub silly girl.” He said, the softness not leaving his voice. He emptied his pockets and took of his shirt and shoes, and got in the tub with you. His already tight jeans were now practically glued to his legs. Liam pulled you to him and had you nestled against his bare chest. He didn’t speak, he let you cry and get everything out. His hands were gently rubbing up and down your jean clad thighs. He listened and waited until you were done. You sighed deeply and relaxed against him. “Feel better babe?” He asked as he kissed your hair. “So tell me why are we sittin’ here cuddlin’ in the tub still wearing clothes eh?” You sobbed out, “I just wanted to sit down. Clothes wash. I’m just so exhausted Liam.” “I know the feeling babe, and you’re right clothes do wash.” He paused for a moment and started to laugh. “This is without a doubt one of the strangest things I’ve ever done.” You finally laughed, “I’m sorry about supper.” “Supper is the last thing on my mind right now babe.” he said still laughing. “So you’re ok with just ordering something?” “As long as you’re ok with me holdin ya here for a bit. You feel nice in my arms, even though you’re still dressed.” he teased. You sighed again and leaned your head against his shoulder. “Now how about I get you out of these clothes, and into some cozy ones? I’ll order a pizza or something and we’ll cuddle some more on the couch yeah?” You nodded and got out of the tub. Pretty soon you were both standing and laughing as you both dripped all over the bathroom floor. “I think these jeans are stuck to me legs love.” Liam laughed as he tried to tug them off. “That’s your own fault for wearing skinny jeans Liam.” you teased him, finally feeling more like yourself. “If I seem to recall you like me in these jeans. I’ve seen you checkin’ out me bum.” “You don’t have a bum Liam.” You laughed your head off at your own joke, and his face was a mix between offended and happy that he was hearing you laugh so hard. He finally tugged his jeans off, once he did he left the bathroom to get something. You weren’t sure what, but you were still getting the last bits of wet clothes off of yourself. He returned after a moment wearing some sweatpants and a tshirt. He had a small stack of fresh folded clothes for you. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your shoulders and pulled you to him. “Put those clothes on and come join me in the living room alright?” He kissed you softly and left to go order the pizza. You put on the comfy clean clothes he’d brought you, and smiled when you saw that he’d brought you your favorite sweatshirt of his to put on. You tugged it on and walked out to seek your Liam’s arms. You were aching to be held by him again. He was laying on the couch watching something on tv, but he turned his head when he saw you walk in. A huge smile was on his lips when he saw you. The sweatshirt he gave you was too big, which is why it’s your favorite. The sleeves go down past your hands and you feel small and snug when you wear it. Liam reached out for you, “C’mere babygirl.” He pulled you down on his chest and you curled up into him. Your head tucked safely under his scruffy chin. His arms holding you tight. And at this moment there’s no where you’d rather be.


	22. Liam Drabble - Slow Dancing

Your eyes shot open at 6 am. It was one of those mornings where no matter how hard you tried, you could not go back to sleep. The rain was pouring on the roof, and Liam was snoring quietly next to you. But your eyes were wide open. You listened to the rain and watched Liam sleep, hoping that would lull you back to sleep. You were so tired but you couldn’t get back the comfortable position you had been in. You weren’t ready to start the day yet. There wasn’t anything pressing to get to today, but eventually you had to get ready. Time passed and you gave up and got out of bed. Instead of getting ready though you headed to the kitchen just to grab a bite of something to eat. The rain was really heavy now. Thunder rumbled loudly outside. And there you were in the kitchen alone leaning against the counter eating a poptart at 6:30 am. You weren’t alone for long though. Liam slept like a rock, but he had a sixth sense about you. He knew when you got out of bed. You knew he’d probably wander in the kitchen at some point, blaming the loud thunder outside when you knew very well it was your absence that woke him. And you were right. It only took about 5 minutes before Liam shuffled into the kitchen. You grinned. He looked so sleepy. The cute kind of sleepy. Puffy eyes and swollen pink lips. His hair a mess. His pjs clung to his hips in just the right way. “Can’t sleep love?” His voice rasped. You shook your head ‘no’ and washed down your last bite of poptart with some milk. As you lowered the glass from your face, you could see Liam grinning at you. He offered you his hand. “Liam what are you doing?” you laughed as he grabbed your hip with his other hand. “Babe we’re gonna dance.” “I’m not gonna protest but why?” Liam shrugged and pulled you fully into his arms and began to sway. “Why not? It’s raining. We’ve got nowhere to be. You look so adorable. And I just wanted to hold you close. Those good enough reasons?” You nodded. Those were more than enough reasons. You found your favorite spot and buried your face in the crook of his neck. He started to hum a song you didn’t know, but you didn’t care what song it was. His voice was wonderful no matter what. You sighed heavily, his skin was so warm and he smelled so good. You sighed again and it turned into a yawn. His voice and the way he was holding you was making you drowsy. “Sleepy love?” “Mhmm.” He leaned down a little and swung an arm under your knees. You clutched onto his neck and he carried you to the bedroom. He set you down on the bed and laid down. He pulled you to him and you curled up together under the covers. The thunder was still rumbling outside, the rain was still pouring, and Liam was still holding you close when you fell asleep.


	23. Liam Drabble - Caught in a Storm

Rainy days can be wonderful or terrible. It’s a rare occasion when they are both. Today was one of those ‘both’ days. It started out nice. It had been a clear day and you were walking around town. When it started to rain, you were stuck. The shops were beginning to close, and you had no where to go until the rain stopped. Your only option was going home, but everyone else had this idea and calling a taxi seemed out of the question. You were supposed to meet Liam at home after he finished up in the studio. But right now you weren’t exactly sure where you were. If you knew you would just head to the studio to meet up with him there instead. But it was dark and pouring now, and you were turned around. You started to panic. So you called Liam, knowing he was probably still working, but you didn’t care, you were lost and you knew he’d be worried. Your hands were shaking from the cold and nerves, and your phone was getting wet, but you finally dialed his number. He answered quickly in his cheery voice. “Liam?” was your reply and that was all you had to say. He knew something was wrong. His cheery voice turned into one of grave concern for his girl. “What’s wrong?” “I’m lost and it’s raining and I don’t know where I am.” The anxiety was taking over. “Babe, I need to you take a breath ok? And tell me what you see. I’ll come pick you up, I just need to know where you are.” You described as best you could what you were seeing. Shop names and street signs. He knew where you were, and luckily it was only a few blocks from where he was. You’d been to the studio a dozen times, but things look different in the dark and in the pouring rain. “Will you stay on the phone with me until you get here?” “Of course babe. Wouldn’t dream of hanging up on ya.” He did most of the talking. He cracked some jokes to make you smile, and he told you a bit about what he’d been working on that day. It wasn’t long before he found you. He saw you before you saw him. “I see you love.” he said softly and you looked up to see him stepping out of his car and into the rain. He shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled his coat over his head. As soon as he got to you, he shielded you from the wind with his coat. He pulled you to him and you were safe and snug in his arms inside of his thick coat. You looked up at him, to see that his hair was wet and stuck to his forehead. Rain was falling on your face as you looked up at him. He looked back down and kissed you. “You’re drenched to the bone, love.” He whispered. “Let’s get you home.”


	24. Liam Drabble - Accidentally Sleeping In

The moment you opened your eyes you knew. You knew you were late. You could feel it. But you were stuck. Literally. Basically, you were a human teddy bear. Liam’s arms were wrapped tightly around you. So tightly that you couldn’t move. But he knew this. He was awake. He was pretending to be asleep. “Liam.” “No.” He mumbled into your hair. “Liam. I have to get up. I’m already late.” “No.” “Liamm.” you groaned. “At least let me get my phone. I need to text them that I’ll be there soon.” He squeezed you tighter and you almost laughed but you were trying to be mad at him. You reached across to your bedside table to grab your phone. When you did, Liam stuck a finger under your arm causing you to shriek in surprise at being suddenly tickled. “Liam!” you were trying so hard to scold him but when you turned slightly to look at him, he had the cheekiest grin if you’d ever seen one. Fighting with all of your power to ignore him, you looked at your phone to see you’d gotten an email. They were doing unexpected maintenance where you worked, and the office was closed until it was finished. You smiled and put your phone back on the table. You rolled over and curled into Liam’s chest. “No work?” “No work.” Liam squeezed you again and this time you laughed. “Nice attempt at being ‘mad’ at me by the way.” “I was mad.” “Yeah but your cheeks were red.” “That was out of anger.” “Nooo it wasn’t babe.” “Liammm.” You were really blushing now. It was a good thing your face was hidden. But you thought that too soon. “And don’t think that just cuz I can’t see your face right now babe doesn’t mean that I don’t know that your face is red.” “Liamm.” you giggled out again. He pulled back to look at your face. You “fought” against him but he’s stronger than you. And then you weren’t really fighting. The grin on his face was massive when he saw how red your face was. “Your rosy cheeks need to be kissed right now.” You shyly grinned, but you weren’t going to deny him his demand to kiss your face. He pressed a soft kiss to any spot on your face he could reach. He sighed happily and laid down again and firmly pulled you into his arms. “Since you don’t have work, you’re not going anywhere today I’m afraid.” “Good because there’s no where I’d rather be.” “So you’re not mad at me for turning off your alarm?” “What??” “Your phone buzzed and I saw the email, and I turned off your alarm while you were still asleep.” You shook your head. “You’re the worst.” “Noooo come on babe. You love me.” “I don’t.” “Yeahh you do. You wouldn’t have married me if you didn’t.” You laughed. “Ok fair point. Just cuddle me will ya?” “Yes ma’am.” he said and playfully squeezed you yet again.


	25. Liam Drabble - I think I'm in love with you

Once a month, you and Liam would go on a fancy date. He’d take you somewhere classy and expensive. You weren’t sure you even wanted to know how much some of the things on the menu cost, but if he was willing to take you, who were you to say no? Tonight was different though for some reason. You couldn’t quite figure out why either. Liam was on edge it seemed. He was acting even more on edge than the night he proposed to you. He had you worried. When he ordered his food his voice was a little shaky. He played it off when you asked, but you were wondering what was up. He seemed alright until the food came, and he could barely take a bite because his hand was trembling. “Liam? What is wrong? I know something is wrong.” “I need some air.” He said softly as he tugged on his dress shirt collar. He got up to go outside and you told the waiter that you’d both be back. You followed Liam outside to check on him. “Liam?” you touched his arm and when you did he let out a sigh. It was a deep sigh that sounded like he’d been holding in for a long time. He turned to look at you and there was terror in his big brown eyes. You’d never seen him like this. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” he finally said. “Why are you terrified?” You were scared now. You were engaged to him and he’d told you he loved you a million times. Why was he terrified?? “Liam you’re scaring me.” He sighed again and he lifted a trembling hand to hold one of yours. “What if..what if I’m a bad husband.” He said in almost a whisper. “Liam James Payne. Are you joking?” He shook his head ‘no’. If this wasn’t such a serious moment you’d be smiling from how adorable his puppy eyes looked. “Why do you think you’ll be a bad husband Liam? Do you doubt yourself that much?” “I love you so much so much. I just don’t want to let you down is all.” He mumbled. Your heart clenched. You let go of his hand to grab his face with both of your hands. “I love you, and I trust you. I believe in you. There will be good days and bad days in our marriage ok? But as long as you don’t stop loving me, then you’ll never truly let me down ok? Ok??” He smiled softly and nodded. You pulled him in and kissed his pout away. “Let’s go finish our food before it gets too cold ok?”


	26. Liam Drabble - Bed

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” “Bed?” you asked after you almost choked on the bite of food you’d just put in your mouth. Liam’s ears turned pink and his cheeks flushed. He started to mumble nervously. “I uh yeah. I didn’t mean to say that.” He shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck. He took a large drink of his water, and you were smiling watching him. “Liam?” you said cautiously. He closed his eyes upon hearing his name from your lips. “You meant to say it.” His whole face was red now and you were living for this. You honestly didn’t expect the night to turn out like this. The two of you were stuck in the hotel eating room service on the couch. Liam had a show the next day but since you and Liam were very recently married it was difficult for you to go out without being bothered. You just assumed it’d be a nice lazy evening with your new husband but apparently Liam had other plans and was suddenly shy about them. And you were going to act on it. You set your plate down and took Liam’s plate out of his hand. Putting both plates down on the coffee table, you turned to face Liam on the couch. He had that look in his eyes. He was aching for you. His fingers were twitching. His knee was bouncing up and down. You grinned and straddled his lap. His hands flew to your hips and you were stuck now. His grip was tight and he wasn’t letting go. Your hands raked through his hair and he sighed. It’s like he was yearning for your touch, even just the simplest touches. He choked out a gasp when your hands touched his skin under his shirt. You tugged it off and splayed your hands on his hairy chest. His heart was racing under your fingertips. His eyes were dark and he looked like he couldn’t wait for this to continue. “How was I looking at you Liam? I need to know so I can have this effect on you again.” you giggled as you traced his jaw and enjoyed the feeling of his scruff under your fingers. His hands rose a little higher on your waist. He sighed deeply again. “Babe. You always have that effect on me. And it wasn’t even anything specific you did you just were smiling at me too much and you just look so soft and I needed to feel your skin and…” He was rambling now. His fingers moving higher and higher up your torso. Now it was your turn to redden as his hands moved. And that was when he got you. He turned his hips and pushed you backwards onto the couch. You were laying down looking up at him as he hovered over you. His brown eyes darkened (again) and his lips curled into a devilish smirk. “My turn.”


	27. Liam Drabble - Oh

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Liam froze in his steps in the bathroom doorway. He was adjusting his watch on his wrist when he saw you. Looking like a dream, you were facing the mirror in yours and Liam’s shared bathroom. The elegant black dress you wore flattered your every curve, and Liam was speechless drinking you in. “They’re in the drawer.” You answered, not looking at him. “You look so beautiful….” your looks were distracting him and he almost forget why he came into the bathroom in the first place. “Wait how did you know what I was looking for?” He asked. “There isn’t anything else for you to be looking for.” You said simply and reached in the drawer yourself and handed him his small box of cuff-links. That was your mistake. You hadn’t seen him in his suit until just then. You felt your cheeks flush a little. No matter how many times you’d seen him in a suit, you’d never get over just how handsome he is. The collared shirt complimenting his scruffy square jaw. The suit coat showing off his broad shoulders. Your fingers grazed his when you handed him the box. You looked up at him and caught his little smirk. He knew you thought he looked good. But it was his gaze of admiration and adoration that was making you blush. Liam looking so sharp and handsome, while looking at you the way he was, was a lot to handle. Shyly you turned back to the mirror as he fastened the cuff-links to his shirt sleeves. As soon as he adjusted the cuff-links, his tattooed hands found your hips. Liam was standing behind you now. He was looking at you through the mirror. “You are so beautiful babe.” he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss your bare neck. He smoothed his hands up your back and started to unzip your dress slowly. “Liam!” You laughed but turned and slapped his hands away. He pouted back at you. “Don’t stick your bottom lip out at me. We are supposed to be getting ready.” He continued to pout but huffed knowing you were right. “Now zip me back please.” He did as you asked, but not without teasing you a little. You could feel his fingers graze against your spine giving you chills as he zipped your dress back up. Your flushing cheeks were giving you away, but you were trying to hide the fact you liked this attention from him. Liam leaned in close, his mouth at your ear. “You’re not fooling me babe.” Glancing back up to look at him in the mirror, you noticed his eyes had darkened. You smiled back at him a knowing smile. And though you hadn’t even left for the party yet, you were already wanting it to be over. You knew that look in Liam’s eye. You knew what would be happening the moment you got home after this party. Giggling happily you grabbed Liam’s tie and pulled him to you for a kiss. “Don’t start something you can’t finish missus.” “Didn’t say I was finished. You’ll just have to wait til we get home.” you said feeling flirty now. If he was gonna tease you were gonna tease back. Liam groaned. “But babe. We are home.” “Patience is a virtue.” “You’re right.” he said then he leaned in to you again. He whispered softly in your ear a couple of the plans he had for you when you got home. His voice made you shiver and tingle all the way down to your toes. He chuckled deeply when you had to clutch onto his arm to steady yourself. You weren’t sure if you’d make it through this party. Especially if the teasing war between the two of you ensued. And though you hate to admit it, Liam always wins in the teasing wars. Liam offering you his arm brought you out of your thoughts. “Come on missus. Let’s get to this party that we don’t want to be at. The earlier we get there the earlier we can come home and I can kiss you for the rest of the night.”


	28. Liam Drabble - Trust

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” “The only one? Are you sure?” “I don’t exactly have any other options at the moment now do I, Liam?” He pretended to look around the room in search for another person. “Well there is technically one, but I don’t think she can reach.” Liam laughed and softly patted your very swollen pregnant belly. Liam was currently sitting on the floor in front of you, while you were sitting on the couch. He was going to paint your toenails. Not that you could even SEE your toes over your big belly, but you liked having your nails painted. The other day you had mentioned to Liam that you felt weird having colorless toes. “I like your toes the way they are babe.” He teased, but then offered to paint them for you. “Since I’m gonna have a daughter I should practice this kind of thing right?” You agreed to his offer, but then when you thought about it, it may have been a bad idea. Your feet are ticklish. He knows this. But you were just going to trust him. Maybe. He was good to you though. There were only two times when he tickled your feet a little. Seeing him smirking a little, when you looked down at him sitting on the floor. He was holding your ankle gently in his hand, while he painted your nails with his other hand. He was concentrating so hard. You almost laughed at how serious he was taking this. Liam was so focused, he barely spoke. Once he finally finished he blew on each nail to dry the paint. That kind of tickled too and he caught your eye when he heard you giggle. That smirk. The one that gets you every single time. He cracked a smile seeing you smile. When he was all done, he put your foot down on the floor and sat up on his knees. He scooted up just a little so he was kneeling in between your legs. His hands found your thighs, and his lips found your swollen tummy. He caressed your thighs, and whispered to your unborn daughter in between his kisses. You laid your head back on the back of the couch and ran your hands through Liam’s hair. Liam sighed and rested his chin on your stomach, looking up at you with his big brown eyes. Your hands were still in his hair. He looked at you for a long time, not saying anything. Just smiling up at you. He told you he loved you, and when he did, the baby kicked. “Heyyy!” He laughed because he felt it too. “I was tellin’ your mum I loved her. I didn’t forget you little one. Your daddy loves you.” He said to your tummy. “I love both my girls.”


	29. Liam Drabble - Notice

Never in your life did you actually think you’d look forward to math class. Math was NOT your subject, but it was one of the college classes that everyone has to take. And you couldn’t stand this class. But Liam. Liam made it bearable. Liam was the cute guy that sat right in front of you. He was often quiet but was always nice to you. He didn’t talk much, but he’d smile whenever he came in and sat down for class. You couldn’t help but stare at him, even if it was just the back of his head. But his shoulders, his shoulders were so broad and you’d shamelessly watch his back muscles move as he wrote. You hated that you couldn’t see his face, but occasionally you’d get lucky whenever the teacher would hand papers to the front of each row, and people had to pass the papers down the rows. That meant for two seconds Liam had to turn around and hand you something. For two seconds you’d see his big brown eyes looking at you. Sometimes you’d get really lucky and your hands would touch. And then he’d turn back around and you’d have to pass the paper to the person behind you. This happened every math class for weeks. But you were too shy to do anything or say anything more to him. Luckily, you didn’t have to. He did. Class had just started one day and the teacher passed out a study guide. This time instead of just handing you the paper, Liam spoke to you. “Hey….your name’s y/n right? I want to ask you something after class.” Your heart stopped. All you managed to say was “Ok.” and you somehow managed a smile. Your heart was racing. He smiled and turned back around to face the front. How were you supposed to pay attention in class now? The answer is you didn’t. You thought your heart was actually going to come out of your chest. You were amazed the people around you couldn’t hear your heart beating. That math class was the longest 50 minutes you’d ever experienced in your life, and that class was so boring to begin with. When the bell rang, you jumped. You stood up, your knees shaking a little. He stood too, and turned around to face you. He put his backpack on his shoulder and smiled. “Can I walk you to your next class?” he asked. Was that what he wanted to ask you? “I don’t have another class, I’m just headed to my dorm. But you can walk me there if you want.” you smiled. “Lead the way, y/n.” He said with a smile. He kept smiling at you. What was happening?? You started walking and it was awkward for a moment. You had no idea what you were supposed to even say. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” he said suddenly. You felt your face drain of color. “W-what?” “I see you smile everyday when I pass you the papers. I see you smile out of the corner of my eye.” Now you were turning red, a wave of embarrassment hit you hard. Liam looked at you and saw the terror in your eyes. He stopped walking and faced you. “Hey. I think it’s sweet.” He said smiling again. “It makes me smile. I look forward to seeing you smile at me everyday now.” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “And I -uh-” he started to turn pink now. “I wanted to see you smile more…but like um…I wanted to be able to look at you when you do.” “Really?” you asked, a smile started to creep onto your face. He was beaming, his eyes started to crinkle up. “So do you wanna go get some dinner or something tomorrow?” “I’d love that.” He offered you his hand and together you walked hand in hand to your dorm, where he dropped you off. And for the rest of the semester now, whenever Liam passed papers back, he’d write something on your paper. The first time he did it he wrote his phone number on it with a note that said “The only numbers you’ll need from this class.” Now it was a struggle for you to not laugh at loud at your boyfriend’s lame jokes on your math worksheets. It was his goal now. Since he still couldn’t see you smile, he wanted to hear you laugh. Any concentration you had for this class was now totally gone. At least you could “study” together with Liam. Guess that math class wasn’t too bad after all.


	30. Liam Drabble - Don't Leave

It’s funny how even at night you know when the power is off. You woke up because it was too quiet. The fan was still. And the dull buzzing of the bathroom light had fallen silent. And now you were wide awake. You looked over at your phone and saw the time it was around 2:30 am. It had been storming earlier and you guessed the power had gone out from lightening or fallen branches on power-lines. The only thing you could do was wait it out by falling back asleep. But now you were awake and it was really dark and really quiet. The only other sound in the room was Liam’s soft snores next to you. He’d rolled over in his sleep and his back was to you. Scooting closer to him, you poked his back trying to wake him. “Liam.” No answer. “Liam!” you said a little louder. He grunted once then continued snoring. “Liam!!” “Mmmm?” was his response. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” “Mmmmm do wha?” He was mumbling now. “It’s dark.” He sat up and rubbed his face. “Yeah babe. It’s nighttime.” He reached over to the bedside table to switch on the lamp, but it didn’t turn on. “I just changed the bulb in this lamp not two days ago.” “The power’s out Liam.” “Is that why you woke me up love?” Suddenly you were embarrassed. “I was just..” “C’mere babe.” He pulled you into is arms. “It is kinda weird. It’s like really really quiet. You’re not botherin’ me love it’s that what you’re worried about. Did you need somethin’ or just some company?” “Both.” “What did ya need babe?” “I wanted a drink but..” “But nothin’ I’ll get it.” “Please don’t leave.” you said suddenly. If he left that’d mean you’d be alone in the dark, and that was even worse. “Hey, I’m with you, ok? Always. Besides I’m not going downstairs. No way. I’ll trip or somethin’. I’m just gonna get you a glass of water out of the bathroom. I think I left a cup in there the other day.” He grabbed his phone and used it as a flashlight. He was gone for about two seconds getting your water. You laughed when you heard a thump and Liam yelling “OW!” It wasn’t funny but it was. “Oi! Don’t laugh at me missus. I hurt myself gettin’ your water.” “Are you ok?” He handed you the water, and he answered your question as you drank. “I’m fine love. I’d be better if you kissed me though.” “I’m not kissing your foot Liam.” “Didn’t ask you to kiss me foot love.” He took the glass from you and set in on the bedside table and (gently) tackled you onto your back. “I need lots of kisses.” His arms were wrapped tightly around you as he smothered you with kisses. Whatever anxiety you felt about the power being off didn’t matter anymore. You’d woken Liam up and now that you were being attacked with kisses, you were really glad you woke the sleeping bear


	31. Liam Drabble - Promise

“It’ll grow back, babe.” “I know, but I just like your hair.” “I’m just ready for something different is all. If you really don’t want me to, I won’t.” His hands were holding onto your arms. Liam did that when he wanted your full attention. He was gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth against your shirt sleeves. “Ok…Just let me touch it one last time.” His eyes crinkled as he chuckled, “Go for it babe.” He stood still while you raked your fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Sliding your hands down to his face, you pulled him in for a quick kiss. He hummed in content. “Ok. Let’s do this.” He tugged his shirt off and walked into the bathroom. You followed him and hopped up on the counter. He grabbed his electric razor and clicked it on. An unsure look came across his face, but he started to shave his head anyways. Maybe it was just because you are so in love with him, but everything he does makes you smile. Right now you were smiling at his concentration. His brow furrowed as he made sure to not shave all of his hair off. Without breaking his concentration he spoke to you, “What are you smiling at babe?” His hand was still busy controlling the razor, and his eyes were fixed on himself in the mirror, but he could still see you out of the corner of his eye. “You’re just handsome Liam.” He stopped shaving to look at you fully. “Even like this?” he joked and you started to laugh really hard. He’d only shaved half of his head. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Even like that.” He finished shaving pretty quickly and the second he was done he reached for the shaving cream and slapped some on his face. “Oh no no no. You’re not shaving your beard Liam.” He grinned devilishly. “Why not babe?” He knew you liked his beard, and he knew all the reasons why. He just liked to make you say that you liked his beardy kisses. There were other reasons you liked his beard of course. His looks are one of them. But yes, you do like the feeling of his scruff on your skin when he kisses you. And he wanted to hear you say it because he’s a tease. “You know why, and I think you look handsome with it.” He cocked an eyebrow. “And?” You were smiling at him now. “AND- I like when you kiss me and I feel your scruff.” Your cheeks only turned a little pink at your response. He grinned and leaned in to kiss you. “Liam!!” you yelped out, because shaving cream still covered his face and now it was on you. “Do we have any clean towels?” he asked as if he didn’t just get shaving cream all over your face. “I want to shower and get the hair off of me neck. It’s itchin’ me.” “Yeah there’s some in the dryer, I’ll grab it. You hop in the shower.” You rinsed the cream off of your face while he got in the shower. He was singing in the shower when you brought him the towel. He thanked you for the towel and you left to get ready for bed, it was late now. You were playing a game on your phone when he walked in the bedroom, glancing up you got a nice view of shirtless Liam with the towel around his hips. He all but collapsed on the bed, he buried his face in your lap. Neither of you saying a word, you both fell into a comfortable silence. With one hand you played your game, with the other you scratched his fuzzy head and his damp warm shoulders. After awhile your leg was starting to fall asleep, since Liam was crushing it with his weight. You said his name but he didn’t answer. A few moments later he’d started to snore. You shrugged and picked up the book on your shelf you’d been meaning to finish reading. You continued softly rubbing his head and his back as you read. It didn’t look like you’d be going anywhere anytime soon.


	32. Liam Drabble - Waterfall

“So I found this waterfall…babe it’s so cool. You need to see it.” Liam was buzzing excitedly on the other end of the phone. “Well let’s go see it!” you said. “I was counting on you to say that…..I’m already out front in the parking lot.” You stood up from the couch and ran to the window, you peeked out and spotted Liam’s car. “Wow ok give me two seconds and I’ll be right down.” You grabbed your keys to your apartment and headed out the door. He was leaning against his car by the time you got down. He pulled you in for a kiss before he moved to open the door for you. (He did that when he was feeling extra romantic). You said hello to Watson who was sitting in the backseat. “Hope it’s alright if he comes too, thought he might like to run around for a bit.” The car ride was the same as any other car ride with Liam. His hand in yours, Liam singing along to the radio, and you enjoying his company. It was nice. Watson was rambunctious though and you giggled when Liam would get on to him. The drive wasn’t terribly long, and you wondered how Liam even found this place. He had taken you to a little campsite basically. He parked and you both climbed out of the car. Liam got a cooler out of the trunk and politely asked you to carry it. It was either carry the cooler or hold Watson’s leash, and you didn’t have the strength to control the dog. “How did you even manage this Liam?” you asked looking around the campsite as you walked towards the creek. “I rented the campsite for the day. C’mon it’s this way.” You followed the creek until you reached the waterfall. It wasn’t huge, but it was still lovely. Immediately you kicked off your shoes and rolled up your jeans. Liam did the same and Watson happily bounded around in the water. You and Liam held hands and walked in the shallow creek bed. You slipped once, but Liam’s grip on you was tight so you didn’t fall. When your tummy rumbled Liam giggled and you walked back to sit in the grass and eat your lunch. Liam packed a blanket as well to sit on, and he even brought Watson some lunch too. After you ate, you sat right up next to Liam. The both of you had your legs stretched out, and were letting the sun warm your faces. The dull roar of the waterfall was peaceful, and the smell of the fresh air was nice. Liam broke the silence when he offered you dessert. You agreed but you both gasped when you looked up to see Watson had taken the bag of goodies Liam brought in his mouth. Liam looked horrified and jumped up to get the bag from Watson. You were laughing watching Liam run around barefoot chasing his giant Great Dane. Watson finally cooperated and let go of the bag, and Liam dropped to his knees in relief. He sighed deeply and was trying to catch his breath from running around. But he looked more nervous than he should have been about a couple of brownies and cookies. (Yes you know dogs shouldn’t eat chocolate, but there was something else bothering Liam). “Liam? Babe? What’s wrong?” you stood and walked over to him still kneeling. You put your hands on his shoulders and he leaned his head against your tummy, he sighed heavily. “It was just some brownies Liam, are you ok?” He shook his head ‘no’ and looked up at you. “There was something else in this little bag I didn’t want to get lost.” He shifted his weight and was now kneeling on one knee. “I didn’t want to lose this..” he said as he pulled out a little black box from the bag. Your hand flew to your mouth as he revealed the ring inside and Liam smiled up at you. “This is not exactly the scenario I imagined asking you to marry me in, but somehow it works. So what do you say babe? Will you marry me?” And the word “yes” had never sounded better to you then it did in that moment.


	33. Liam Drabble - Massage pt 2

It was late when Liam came home. And the moment he walked in, you could tell something was wrong. His brows were creased and his pink lips seemed stuck in a frown. You didn’t even have to ask before he spilled everything that was wrong. You muted the TV and you watched him pace the floor while you sat on the couch. He wasn’t mad, he was just frustrated and exhausted. He was disappointed one of the songs he’d worked hard on didn’t sound as good as he thought it would, he’d stayed late trying to rewrite parts of it but nothing was working. It broke your heart seeing your Liam sad like this with nothing you could do. That was when you got an idea. Liam stopped pacing when he saw you grin to yourself. “What’s that smile for babe?” he grinned a little himself, the uncertainty was exciting to him. “I don’t know how to write music but I can well do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” He nodded, his puppy eyes bright and a sad pout still on his lips. You nodded in the direction of your bedroom, “Let’s go.” You grabbed his tattooed hand and led him to your shared bedroom. He took off his shirt and flopped down on the bed. He buried his face in a pillow and you smiled, glad you could do something to ease his mind. And if you were honest with yourself, rubbing Liam’s back was something you enjoyed. His back is warm and firm, and his skin is soft. You sat right up next to his body and got to work. He sighed heavily as you first dug your fingers into the muscles of his shoulders. You dug your thumbs into his shoulder blades and worked your way up to massage little circles into his tense neck. His back was an empty expanse of skin for you to touch, and you were going to. You rubbed, scratched, and massaged his entire back. You even rubbed his arms a little. Little gasps and sighs and groans came out of his lips the whole time. His fingers were twitching a little. He wanted to put a hand on your lap, but that would require his shoulder being in an awkward position. Since he was laying on his stomach, his arms were at his sides, his palms facing up. He tried a couple times to lay a hand on your thigh, but you’d just move his hand back. He quit trying after awhile. His eyes were heavy, and his bottom lip was jutting out. You were making your boy sleepy. He’d sleepily whine at you, and you could see him grin a little. It warmed your heart. Even with him being as tired and tense and exhausted as he was, he still wanted to touch you. To just rest his hand on your thigh, to let you know he was there. You saw him grin again, and you knew he was up to something. His eyes were still closed, but you knew him too well. He shot his hand under your thigh and started to tickle the underside of your thigh. You squealed in shock, but let him do it anyway. He left his hand there, and began to rub his thumb back and forth. After a long time, your hands were starting to get tired. When you stopped, he rolled over to face you. “Thank you for that babe. I owe you a massage now.” “You don’t owe me, I wanted to do that, but I’m not gonna say no…” He grinned. “Didn’t think so….Ya know I just realized I didn’t even eat supper or anything.” You hadn’t either, and it wasn’t til just then you realized how hungry you were. The two of you wandered into the kitchen to grab a bite. “Ya know babe, what you said earlier about you not knowing how to write music? You’re wrong.” You gave him a confused look. “Babe, you’ve become my biggest inspiration when I write. You are my music.” he smiled almost bashfully. “Liam…” you sighed and leaned into his chest. “Are you gonna write about my amazing massage skills?” “Probably not babe. There are some things I want to keep to myself.” He patted your bum and you giggled tucking yourself further into his embrace.


	34. Liam Drabble - Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut

It was one of those nights, the relaxed kind of nights. You were leaning onto Liam’s chest as you sat on his lap. You were sitting sideways - your bum on his lap and your legs stretched out on the couch. Your head resting on his shoulder, his scruff was tickling your forehead. One of his hands was on your hip, and the other was resting on your knee. It was quiet and calm as the two of you watched tv. His breathing was steady…until you playfully slid your hand up under his shirt. “Ayy that tickles love.” You were trying to take off his shirt but he was giggling, which of course made you start laughing. “Liammm. I’m trying to be sexy here. I wanted to make out for a bit.” you blushed having to admit your plans. He smirked. “Go on then. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Your eyes widened and you were fighting the shyness, but your cheeks were pink anyways. You pulled your legs up and re-positioned yourself on his lap, your knees on the outside of his thighs. His hands found your hips rather quickly, his fingers digging in through his sweatshirt you were wearing. He slipped his hands under the sweatshirt to take it off. You giggled when the hoodie came off messing up your hair. He threw the hoodie somewhere in the room, and looked back at you. He left your tank top on, respecting that you said you only wanted to make out for now. He of course wanted to see if he could change that, but he was going to let you take control. His hands found your hips again, but this time he had his hands under your tank top. Goosebumps rose on your skin, and an evil smirk curled on his lips. That smirk didn’t stay long, because you leaned in and hotly kissed his neck. His smirk and chuckle turned into an open-mouthed groan. Now it was your turn to smirk. You ran your hands all over his chest, and made your way up to his buzzed head. His fuzzy hair was soft under your fingers and you smiled as he enjoyed your touch. Your hands rested on his chest again and you stopped to look at him. His face was a bit flushed, a hickey was beginning to form on his neck, his eyes were eager. He was ready to kiss you. Not realizing how hard he’d been digging his fingers into your hips, you gasped when he let go. He grabbed you, his fingers weaving into your hair, his thumbs on your flushed cheeks. He was about to kiss you before you stopped him. “Wait.” He jutted his bottom lip out at you, which usually worked on you. “Let me kiss you a bit Liam.” “But I wanna kiss youuu.” he sighed. His hands slid up and down your back pulling you as close as possible. His chest hair was tickling the exposed skin on your chest. “Come onnn babygirl.” You leaned back and his eyes raked over your body. Your chest was heaving already and your neck was flushed. “Come on.” He said again. “Kiss me babe.” You put your hand on either side of his head on the couch and looked at him. His hands flew to your sides as you leaned in to finally kiss those pink lips.


	35. Liam Drabble - Tattoos

“Babe?” Liam’s soft voice stirred the quietness of the room. You looked up from your phone to see him standing at the foot of your shared bed. “Something wrong Liam?” He shrugged, and looked down at his hands. “Nothin’ I was just wonderin’ if ya liked my tattoos.” “Of course. They’re part of you Liam.” “Yeah but do you wish I didn’t have ‘em?” You scooted up to the edge of the bed, and he came and stood in between your legs. “It’s just..you don’t have any and I wonder if don’t like ‘em or something. I don’t know what I’m saying, love.” He looked down at you, and stroked your hair softly. “You could always give me a tattoo Liam. I don’t have any, because of the pain. But I have sharpies… You could give me some temporary ones.” You both grinned and you jumped off the bed to find the sharpie. “Ya know on second thought this tattoo experience may be scary…” you said as you walked back in the bedroom. “Why’s that love? You scared of the Payne?” he wiggled his eyebrows. “I have no clue what you’re going to tattoo on me. It’s a good thing it’s not permanent.” He grinned and popped the cap off of the sharpie. “This is gonna be fun.” You laid down on the bed, and let Liam loose. He lifted your shirt and began to write on your hip. He wrote “Liam Loves You” and as he wrote he had a goofy love-struck grin on his face. He bunched your shirt up further and drew his chevron tattoo vertically on your side. You were trying not to squirm around because the sharpie and his hands were tickling you. “Ayy stop squirming love, you’re messin’ up me art.”His eyebrows were furrowed, and his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Once he finished he blew a little on the tattoo to dry it, then placed a quick kiss to your tummy before pulling your shirt down. He paused for a moment to think of his next tattoo design. He put the sharpie between his teeth and grabbed his phone. He told you not to look, and he set the phone down on the bed, and bunched up your pj pants to draw on your thigh. You were trying to guess what he was drawing, but you got lost in the feeling of his warm hands on your thigh. “There. All done.” He leaned back proud of his work. You looked down at your thigh to see the Batman logo. Of course. “Now I know why you like these tattoos on me.” He said looking again at his hands, then back at your thigh ink, “it’s really quite flattering on your already lovely legs babe.” He was running his hands up and down your legs. “I get now why you’re always tracing the tattoos on me arms love.” “I want a turn!” you giggled, and sat up and swiped the sharpie out of his hand. “Ayy! I wasn’t done yet!” he pouted and started to tickle you to attempt to get the sharpie from you. “Liammm! You’re gonna smudge my tattoo!” “Guess I’ll just to redraw it then.” he smiled and kept tickling you til you gave in.


	36. Liam Drabble - Kitten

It was supposed to be your cat. Liam had gotten you a kitten for you birthday, but since you had busy schedule, and he didn’t, Liam had plenty of bonding time with the kitten. Liam was on break right now, which you loved (and hated that you were stuck at work). But there were lots of good things like more lunch dates, and lots of bored Liam texts while you were trying to work. He’d send you pictures of him and your little black kitten and Watson getting into trouble. Which only made you sad and want to come home quicker. But of course the day he sent you a really cute picture of the kitten curled up asleep on Liam’s bare chest, would be the day you had to work late. You didn’t know if you were more jealous of Liam getting to hold the kitten, or the kitten getting to sleep on Liam’s chest, which was your spot. You texted him that, “Ms Kitty took my spot!” Liam replied with “then come home and take it back.” The minutes dragged on, and the moment your shift was done, you were outta there. A big cuddly husband, a big bumbling dog, and a little cuddly kitten were calling your name. As soon as you walked in the door, the sight you saw was not one you were expecting. You greeted Watson as you walked in, he was always happy to see you. (Watson meeting Ms Kitty was one of the cutest things you’d ever seen, he was so careful not to step on her, she’s still skittish around him, but Watson’s a good dog regardless). But as you walked further into the house, Watson trailing behind you, you spotted Liam and Ms Kitty on the couch. Liam apparently hadn’t moved since he’d last texted you several hours ago, and it was clear why he hadn’t written much back. He was asleep. Ms Kitty was awake though. She was standing on Liam’s shoulder licking his beard. He didn’t seem to notice, he was out cold. Liam snorted in his sleep and Ms Kitty jumped and you laughed out loud. Your laugh caused Liam to stir. His eyes cracked open and he sleepily beamed to see you smiling back at him. You walked over to the couch and picked up Ms Kitty. You sat down next to Liam and curled up against his warm bare chest. You cradled Ms Kitty in your arm and sighed when Liam wrapped his arm around you. Watson flopped on the ground at Liam’s feet, and Liam let out a content chuckle as he kissed your forehead. “My little family.” he giggled.


	37. Liam Drabble - Trust Me

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” Liam said as he sat down on the chair you’d brought into the bathroom. You were standing behind him getting ready to shave his head. You were sad to see his longer hair go, but you wouldn’t lie, you wanted to know what Liam’s buzzed hair would feel like under your fingers. “Thank you Liam.” you smiled and rubbed his bare shoulders a bit before you covered them in a towel. Softly you ran your hands through his hair before you shaved it off. He grinned at you in the mirror, that you were both facing. “Ready Liam?” He nodded in response. He handed you the electric razor and you clicked it on. “Wait.” you clicked the razor off. “’Wait’ what babe?” “Let’s move this into the shower.” He quirked an eyebrow, “I quite like the sound of that babe.” “Not like that Liam.” you playfully shoved him. “I meant let’s move the chair into the shower, that way the hair can go down the drain.” “Yeah but my way sounds more fun, love.” “Your way means your head not getting shaved.” “……true. Let’s go with your idea.” He stood and moved the chair into the shower, and again you clicked on the razor. You decided now was not the time to tell Liam you’d never done this before, but you felt like this was pretty simple. At least you hoped it was. “Liam I need you to be perfectly still ok?” “You got it babe. I’ll be so still. I won’t even move my toes.” “Liam.” “Yes?” “You should probably stop talking. It’s making your head move.” you giggled, “It’s only for a minute.” He pretended to pout at you, but he did as you said. It didn’t take as long as you thought it would to shave his head, and pretty soon your Liam looked like a new man. Quickly you set down the razor on the counter and climbed onto Liam’s lap before he could get up. His hands smoothed up and down your thighs as you eagerly ran your hands over his new fuzzy head. You giggled and rested your cheek on top of his head. He softly placed a kiss to your neck, and you felt him shift under you. Then you felt the spray of the shower hit your back. “Liam!!” you gasped. You were only in a tank top and pajama shorts so it didn’t matter that you were wet, it just scared you. “What?” he asked as he again quirked his eyebrow. His grip on your thighs tightened. “I wanted to get the loose hair off of me neck love.” “We are both still wearing clothes.” you giggled. “That can be taken care of babe.” he said tugging on your tank top playfully. “Hold on.” he commanded, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He stood up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He moved the chair out of the shower and firmly pressed you against the shower wall. Liam kissed you over and over, and you almost had to remind him that you were both still clothed. “How could I forget?”


	38. Liam Drabble - Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut

Liam had been to your parents house before, but this time it was different. You’d taken him home to meet your parents of course, and he’d go with you to the occasional birthday party or game night. But this time, you and Liam were staying over for an entire weekend. Since you were married to Liam now, you were constantly traveling around with him, and you didn’t get to see your family much. And as soon as the first opportunity came up, Liam wanted you to take it, he loves your family and he wanted you to get to spend time with them. The first thing that came up was it one of your grandparents birthdays. The whole family was getting together for a big birthday weekend, and you thought this would be a great time to see your family. The last time you’d seen a lot of them was at your wedding, and Liam was anxious to get to know everyone better as well. So you made plans and the two of you got on a flight to head to your childhood home. After a long and delayed flight, you finally got home, but it was late. (Even then you were early because the weekend festivities were starting the next day). Your parents of course stayed up late to greet you, but everyone was tired, so there wasn’t much chatting that night. Your mom though, was fussing around making sure you and Liam had everything you needed before bed. You had to remind her that unless she changed things in the house, you still knew where everything was. And you shooed her off to bed. Liam carted the suitcases up the stairs and he giggled when he walked in your room. It was still pretty much decorated the way you had it in high school. Most of your posters had been taken down, but there were a lot of pictures of you from your awful high school days still on some of the shelves. You were digging through your suitcase to get out your pjs, while Liam was walking around looking at everything. “Nice hair babe.” “Liam shut up.” he giggled again. “I’m gonna go take a shower, come get me if you need something.” “All I need right now is sleep, babe. Go take your shower. Don’t worry about me.” he kissed your forehead and patted your butt sending you out of your room. As you showered you were thinking about how you felt like you were in high school again. Like it was a secret that you had a boy in your bedroom. But you were married to that boy, and it wasn’t a secret that he was there. It was just something about him being in your room that made it special. All the dreaming about your future husband, and now your real husband was in that bed. You showered quickly, threw on your pjs, and tiptoed to your room careful not to disturb anyone. The light was off in your room when you walked in but you could tell Liam was still awake, Careful not to trip over your suitcase, you set down your dirty clothes on top of it, and climbed into your old bed. Liam slid his arm around you and inhaled deeply. (He liked your shampoo). He pulled you close and that was when you realized. “……..Liam?” “Hmm?” “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” “Never seemed to bother you before.” he teased. “Liam!” you whisper-shouted. “We are at my parents house!! What if my mother walks in?” “And what? Sees a married couple cuddling under the covers?” he tightened his grip on you, and began to assault your neck with kisses. “Liam!!” you shrieked as his hands were climbing up your torso. His fingers were tickling your ribs. “Liam, that is not cuddling and I’m going to kill you if my parents suspect something. I’ll have to endure that embarrassment all weekend.” “If they do it’s on you, it’s not my fault you squeal every time I touch you.” he mumbled into your neck. Oh you were going to kill him. But you couldn’t resist his touch and the kind of naughty feeling of loving your husband in your childhood bed. Just as long as your parents didn’t say anything about it you were ok. But that was a false hope. When you woke up in the morning, you were alone. You could hear Liam downstairs chatting with your mom. Oh no. You flew out of bed and ran downstairs to see Liam in sweatpants and a tshirt leaning against the kitchen counter as your mom made breakfast. “Good morning!” your mom said cheerfully. “Sleep well?” Oh she knew. She had that look. She winked at Liam, “You might wanna cover up that love bite your boy gave you before the rest of the family gets here.” your mom said in a very casual voice nodding at your neck. Liam grinned at your mom and your very red face. Oh yeah. You were going to kill him.


	39. Liam Drabble - Snow

One of your favorite things about Liam is he’s young at heart, but is mature when he needs to be. So naturally snow days are fun with Liam, because he’s running around acting like a kid dragging you by the hand to look at all the snow. It’s not like he’s unfamiliar with snow, he just likes having you with him. It was a brisk day, and his hand was in yours. You were trembling a bit from the cold, but you wanted to enjoy as much as possible before going inside. And Liam wanted to make a snowman. You leaned up against a tree, and giggled watching him make the snowman. He was so eager. He slipped once, and almost fell, and you couldn’t help but snicker. “What was that?” he said. Your eyes widened. Liam was “mad”. You grinned, but then you saw he had a snowball in his hand. “Liam, don’t you dare throw that snowba-” But it was too late. The biting cold of the snowball hit you square in the nose. You gasped loudly in shock, and Liam ran over to you. “I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?” A little grin spread across your lips, telling him you were ok. But you were grinning thinking about what you were about to do. Without a word, you took off running and knelt down to get a handful of snow. Liam growled playfully and ran after you. But as you knelt to get snow to make a snowball, you slipped and fell. Liam skidded to a halt and knelt next to you. “You ok?” Your pride was hurt more than you were. “I’m cold,” you laughed. He grinned a sly grin. You knew he was about to say something about warming you up, so you said it for him. “Help me warm up?” you said as you tugged his scarf to bring him down to you. He met you halfway and kissed your cold chapped lips. “Let’s get you inside.” He helped you up, but when you stood you cried out. You had twisted your ankle when you fell, but it was so cold you didn’t realize until you moved it. Liam moved his hand under your leg and lifted you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the house. “Liam you didn’t have to carry me.” “Maybe I wanted to.” He set you down carefully at the door, and opened it, then helped you walk inside. This is where the mature caring side Liam came in. He helped to the couch and helped you take off your coat. “Liam, I need you to take off my boot for me.” you winced. “Are you sure you don’t want to do it yourself? I don’t want to hurt you.” “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Your ankle was really hurting now. “Liam please, I trust you.” He shrugged his coat and scarf and sat down at your feet. He slowly eased your boot off, and apologized every time you winced. Your ankle was swollen, but not broken. “Guess I’m stuck here on the couch with my foot propped up for the next few days.” you sighed sad you would have to miss out on the snow. Liam sat on the couch next to you and kissed your cheek softly, “Yeah but babe, that’s what I’m here for ok?” He brought you some ice for your ankle and whatever else you needed. If he was honest he liked being needed by you like this. He also liked that you were trapped, and couldn’t avoid his kisses and tickles and cuddles.


	40. Liam Drabble - Come Over Here and Make Me

Your parents were coming over to see your house, they’d be there in about an hour. You and Liam had just gotten back from your honeymoon a couple weeks ago, and your parents (mainly your mom) wanted to see yours and Liam’s house, now that you were married and officially moved in. So you were busy making sure everything was tidied up, and that dinner was in the oven. And you didn’t know what Liam was up to. You guessed he was probably taking a shower, since you could hear him singing upstairs, but him singing didn’t necessarily mean he was in the shower. He sang all the time. After you made sure everything was taken care of, you headed upstairs to find out what Liam was up to. Hopefully he was almost ready. You found him in the bathroom with finishing up brushing his teeth. Once he finished he turned and walked over to you. He was wearing some blue jeans and a white button up shirt. And not one of the buttons was buttoned up. His tan hairy chest and abs were in full view and you wanted nothing more than to slide his shirt off of his broad shoulders, but now was not the time. “Are you gonna button this Liam?” you asked tugging on his shirt. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?” he quirked up an eyebrow. He closed the gap between you and pulled you right into his arms. Liam always feel so warm. “Can I?” you asked as you pulled away. He grinned, and you began to button up his shirt for him. Once you finished, you rested your hands on his chest and looked up at him. His chest warm under your fingertips. “Hi.” he whispered. He then firmly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight. “You don’t have to be nervous about tonight love. Your parents love you, you don’t need to impress them.” You let out a sigh you didn’t know you’d been holding in. He kissed your forehead, “I gotta finish getting ready babe.” You smiled watching him, he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, and put on his mix of cologne. He spoke while putting on his cologne, “Ya know later tonight if you wanna unbutton my shirt, I’d be ok with that.” He teased looking at you as he slid a watch onto his wrist. “I don’t know Liam. Why don’t you make me?” Liam’s eyes widened and he tugged on his collar, “How long are your parents staying over again?”


	41. Liam Imagine - Tickle Kisses

It’s the small things in life that always manage to make you smile, and today it was no exception.  
You were in bed with a headache, while your 5 year old daughter played quietly in her room (thankfully). Liam would be home any minute, and you grinned when you heard the door open. Even though your head was pounding, you smiled hearing you daughter run to the door to greet her dad.  
“DADDY!!”  
“How’s my little girl doing huh? Gimme a kiss.” You could only assume she kissed him, because he responded with “Those are the best kisses in the world! Where’s your mum? I need a kiss from her too.”  
A few moments later, you heard the door open to the bedroom, and you looked up to see Liam holding your daughter.  
“Hey babe.” he whispered, “Can I get you anything?” he asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.  
“Can you get her dinner and put her to bed tonight? If you’re up to it a bath would be great too. I’m sorry, my head just hurts too much.”  
“Don’t worry love, ok? Of course I don’t mind taking care of my girls! Anything for my little bear cub.” he teased and tickled your daughter’s tummy. She giggled, and you hated that you had such a bad headache. These little moments were the ones that meant the most to you.  
Liam leaned across the bed to give you a kiss, and your daughter giggled again.  
“Daddy’s kisses tickle.” you daughter said as she touched Liam’s bearded cheek. He pretended to snarl at her.  
“That’s cuz I’m a bear.” he growled playfully.  
“Mummy do you like Daddy’s tickle kisses?”  
“I do.” you smiled. Liam winked at you and leaned in to kiss you again. This time he leaned in and whispered in your ear, “I think you need some…tickle kisses tonight. Might help your head.”  
He pulled back and poked your daughter’s tummy again making her squeal. “Come on angel, let’s let your mummy rest, yeah?”  
“Feel better mum.” she smiled at you as Liam took her out of the room. You were glad she’d picked up her dad’s British accent. It was sweet. You could faintly hear Liam asking her what she wanted for dinner and his laugh echo down the hall.  
You drifted off to sleep, and when you woke an hour or so later, your headache was almost gone. Guess sleep was what you needed. Now that you felt better, you wanted to see what Liam and your daughter were up to, because honestly with them two, there’s no telling.  
You found them pretty quickly, hearing loud laughs from both of them. Liam was giving her a bath, and you could hear Liam’s “bear growling” from all the way down the hall. You were already smiling before you opened the bathroom door, because there was nothing sweeter to you than hearing your husband make his daughter laugh like that. You opened the door to see Liam had given her a bubble bath, and he was currently sporting a bubble beard on his face, your daughter was red in the face from laughing.  
“Hi Mummy!!” she exclaimed when she saw you.  
Liam turned to face you and his cheeks turned a little pink when you complimented his bubble beard.  
You left the bathroom to go get some food since you hadn’t eaten yet, and when you came back out, Liam had your daughter wrapped in a towel and was taking her to her room to put her to bed. You stood in the doorway watching Liam, you’d never tire of watching him be so caring like this.  
Once he got her in her pjs and tucked in bed, he was about to kiss her goodnight, when she asked him to sing her to sleep. Before he could even answer, she started to pout. Something he’d used on you many times (you smiled to yourself, he was getting a taste of his own medicine). She looked just like her daddy when she pouted too. He climbed on the bed with her, and laid down next to her and began to sing a lullaby. Her eyes got heavy quickly and it didn’t take long for Liam’s smooth voice to sooth her to sleep.  
He kissed her goodnight, and smiled at you as he met you in the doorway. His hand found your lower back and he led to towards your bedroom.  
“Thank you for doing that tonight.”  
“Of course babe. Do you still want those ‘tickle kisses’?”  
“I don’t know I might want the bubble beard kisses instead.” you teased.  
“I am glad you are feeling better.” he said.  
The two of you had reached the room now and you sighed as you laid down on the bed. You were still so exhausted.  
“Do you feel better?” he asked as he laid down next to you.  
“My head still hurts a little.”  
“Then those ‘tickle kisses’ are exactly what you need.” Liam moved in close to you. “Close your eyes babe. Relax and let me kiss my girl.”  
You did as he said, and you closed your eyes. You could feel his warmth next to you, and soon you felt his soft lips kissing your neck over and over. You smiled feeling his beard softly scratch against your skin, and you sighed as he kissed you. His arms slid under you and you were held tight in his arms as he kissed you softly and repeatedly.  
Being in those arms and kissed by those lips wasn’t a bad way to end your night. You had been in so much pain, but now you were enjoying a different kind of Payne.


	42. Liam Drabble - I noticed

You turned the shower off and heard Liam call your name. You froze. Liam was in your apartment. He wasn’t supposed to pick you up for your date for another hour or so. All of your clothes were in your room, which meant having to go past Liam in just your towel. How did he get in your apartment?? You opened the bathroom door clutching your towel to yourself. Liam was standing right outside the bathroom door, and when he saw you, he froze. “Liam! I’m not dressed!!!” you gasped. “I noticed.” he said with a smirk, but then he saw your face get red with embarrassment and he quickly covered his eyes with his hand. He was still smiling, but his face turned red too. You quickly walked past him and into your bedroom and closed the door behind you, leaving a very red Liam in the hallway. You dressed in a hurry and went out to see Liam still frozen in the hallway. “Can I look now?” he asked as he looked in between his fingers. “Yes Liam.” you giggled and kissed his cheek. “Why were you here so early? And how did you get in?” “Just wanted to see you, I mean not see you, but see you.” he was babbling nervously. “Liam,” you touched his arm to reassure him. “I MEANT I just wanted to sit and talk with you before we went out. And I found your spare key.” “Guess I need to hide it better then! And uh..Sorry you had to see…that earlier.” “I’m not.” he teased. Your cheeks turned pink. “Don’t be embarrassed, babe.” He said softly and kissed your cheek, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have barged in like that. You’re so beautiful though… My mind is mush right now.” He blushed again. “Let’s just go get our food yeah? That might clear my head.” he joked. You smiled to yourself. You were glad to know that you had an affect on Liam, you made him nervous, in a good way. The early dating awkwardness between the two of you was sweet and special. “Look at us a couple of blushing kids.” you said softly. Liam’s eyes crinkled and he laughed. He squeezed your hand in what you could only assume was thanks for acknowledging that both of you were shy and that was just fine.


	43. Liam Drabble - Can I kiss you?

Watching movies and cuddling with Liam on his couch were some of your favorite dates. So relaxed, all cozy and warm in his arms, leaning against his solid warm chest. His laughs rumble and vibrate through you, and it makes you giggle. “What are you giggling at babe?” “You, Liam.” “What about me?” “I like your laugh.” “I like yours too. Yours is much cuter than mine.” He smiles and pokes your tummy to coax a giggle from your lips. “Liam! Stop!” you grab his hands off of your stomach, and your heart starts to flutter. You forget just how big his hands are. “Something wrong babe?” he asked, your hands still gripping on to his tightly. “Oh no sorry.” you blushed and let go. You saw him smirk out of the corner of your eye, but he didn’t say anything and you got comfortable against his chest again. The two of you quietly watched the movie for awhile, when suddenly you felt Liam shift under you. Leaning forward off his chest, you turned around to look at him, “Liam?” He’d been very still and quiet since you touched his hands. “Can I kiss you?” he said suddenly. Your heart jumped and began to race, and you felt your cheeks flush. He hadn’t kissed you yet and knowing he was about to was making your head spin. You nodded shyly. His eyes lit up and his hands gently cupped your face. His thumbs softly rubbed your reddening cheeks, “you’re blushin’ love, and I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Your heart was pounding and you were trembling a little with nerves and excitement. “Hey it’s ok.” he spoke softly. Your trembling didn’t go unnoticed. “It’s just me baby.” His words got you to smile, and he smiled back. His eyes softened, and Liam pulled your face towards his and softly pressed his lips to yours. You melted into his touch. When the kiss ended, both of you had red cheeks and shy smiles. Liam sighed in content and leaned back into the couch, he pulled you to rest against his chest again. A comfortable but electric air surrounded you, you were buzzing. Liam was too, you could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d smiled that much. A giggle escaped your lips again, and Liam felt his chest ache. “You’re gonna have to quit giggling like that babe. Or else I’ll have to kiss you again.” You couldn’t help but giggle. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Liam rolled you over so you were laying top of him, and began to lazily kiss your lips. “I can’t handle it when you giggle like that.” he said. His lips were pink and swollen, you imagined yours looked the same. Shyly you ducked your head into his neck. You traced little shapes into his shirt and sighed happily. You looked up at him, and rested your chin on his chest. He gave you a big smile when his eyes met yours. Again your reddening face gave your thoughts away, and you blushed under his gentle gaze. “What?” he grinned. You just shook your head ‘no’, smiled, and rested your cheek against his chest again. “I’m just happy is all.”


	44. Liam Drabble - I made this for you

You were kind of embarrassed, you’d broken your wrist in the most clumsy way possible. Liam was an angel as always and was constantly reminding you of when he broke his arm. But you still felt silly. And even worse, since it was the wrist you write with, you had to switch hands for the time being. Life was going to be a little more difficult. You complained at first, but tried as best you could to adjust. And Liam was there every step of the way to help you. He got you whatever you needed, and opened jars and bottles and boxes and packages and anything you had to do with two hands. He truly was helpful, and of course he was “helpful” in cheeky ways too. Like he’d ask if he could help you get dressed or undressed. Or if you needed help washing in the shower. He’d always ask with a smirk, and a raise of an eyebrow. Sometimes you’d indulge him and let him wash your hair, or button up your jeans. Even if you could do something with just one hand, you weren’t going to deny Liam his want to touch you. He was so supportive throughout the whole thing, and he made light of it to make you smile too. One afternoon, he was bored, and you were asleep. You woke up to see Liam drawing on your cast with a sharpie. “Liam? What are you doing?” “I made this for you….But I’m not done! No peeking.” he teased and covered your eyes with his hand. He finished drawing, and you looked to see your cast now completely covered in little doodles and notes and recreations of some of his tattoos. The room smelled like sharpie, and Liam had smudges on his fingers. “I’m gonna go wash my hands.” he kissed your head and left to clean up. While he was gone you examined your cast art. He’d drawn a little doodle of you, some of yours and his favorite superheroes, and lots of little hearts and silly inside joke references you shared. His tattoos were drawn in a sort of collage. But it was the little notes he’d written that meant a lot to you. They weren’t long love notes or anything. But they were sweet things telling you he loved you, and he wrote some song lyrics you know he’d written with you in mind. He even jotted down important dates like your wedding anniversary. You were admiring the words and things he’d written, when you looked up and saw him leaning in the doorway. His grin was massive. “I almost don’t want this cast to be taken off. I love these little doodles.” “I’ll make you another one on paper.” “I’ll frame it!” you smiled, “I don’t think my cast would look good on the wall.” “True but…you might..” You blushed and laughed simultaneously at Liam and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and came over to kiss you anyways.


	45. Liam Drabble - Love at first sight

It was her eyes that got him. She has shy eyes, bright, but shy. Her lashes made her look elegant. Liam first saw those eyes on the other side of the shelf in the grocery store of all places. He’d pulled down a cereal box, and on the other side there she was looking at something that she had pulled down from the shelf. He smiled at what he could see of her. Her eyes scanning the shelves for something, then reading the back of a box. Her lips were pursed in thought as she read. When she looked up to put whatever she had in her hand back, she jumped a little. All she could see was Liam’s eyes darkened by the brim of his baseball hat, and his pleasant smile. Liam realized this was probably creepy, but he chuckled to himself, it occurred to him that he has people staring at him all the time. Quickly he set the cereal box down, and went into her aisle. He immediately extended a hand in greeting. “Sorry that probably seemed really creepy, you’re just so lovely I was staring.” he blushed a little. He was really starting to understand his starstruck fans. Not in a cocky way, just in a “I’m-overwhelmed-and-don’t-know-what-to-say-way”. He grinned as she took his hand, and he kept grinning as he drank in her appearance. She was just so cute and calm - not like the babbling fans. Of course he loved meeting fans, that wasn’t it, it was just nice (and scary) for once for him to have to make the first move. “I’m Liam.” he said. She replied meekly with her name. He felt silly now. He was wearing sweatshirt in addition to his baseball hat. He was trying to ‘blend in’ and here she was. She looked so lovely to him. Liam was mentally scolding himself trying to think of something to say. He glanced down at her basket of groceries and noticed a box of Batman fruit snacks. “You like Batman?” Liam asked. “I do! These are actually for my nephew but since I’m buying them I think I’m going to eat a few.” And that was the icebreaker. The stood there in the snack aisle for a good 30 minutes chatting about comic book movies, then just movies. And then Liam remembered, “Hey you know there’s this movie theater downtown that shows older popular movies. The Dark Knight is playing this week. Would you like to go?” She said yes without hesitation. And later that week when he took her to the movies, he realized. She had known who he was when they met, but she was different. She didn’t care about his fame or his money and he could tell. She enjoyed his company. They talked like regular people do about things, and his fame never really came up as important. Sure she had questions, and she liked to hear stories, but wasn’t why she liked Liam. And that was what drew him to her, she made him feel like he wasn’t famous. Like he was just a person. Just a person who snuck in Batman fruit snacks to go watch a Batman movie on their first date. Just a person who had to buy his new girlfriend’s nephew a box of Batman fruit snacks because they had been eaten.


	46. Liam Drabble - You can borrow mine

You couldn’t imagine a better night than swimming with Liam in his heated pool. You had still not gone swimming in it in awhile and suddenly you just felt like swimming. Well it wasn’t that random, it started when you found your bathing suit. You’ve been married to Liam for a few months, and have been slow to unpack some of your boxes and things. A lot of it you didn’t unpack because you didn’t need it. But that night you were rifling through one and stumbled across your bathing suit. “Liam! Let’s go swimming!” “Right now?” he poked his head in your closet. By then you had already put on your swimsuit, and he stopped to admire your curves. “Let me get my suit, and I’ll be out in a second.” You did as he asked, and headed on out to the pool. It was a little cool outside, but since the pool was heated, it didn’t matter. You stepped in and enjoyed the warmth of the water on your feet. You stepped in slowly, the water up to your knees now. Behind you, you heard the back door to the house close. Then you heard Liam’s feet hitting the ground quickly. And soon he flew past you, ran around the curve of the pool and dove into the deep end. Soon his head popped up, and a grin was on his face. “Babe, why are you still standing there?” he called to you. He swam over to you, and stood in front of you. You were standing on the bottom step. He placed his wet hands on your hips. “Come on baby. I’ll push you around on that raft. Don’t make me throw you in.” he taunted as he grinned. You giggled and stepped down fully into the pool. Liam didn’t step back, so your face collided with his warm wet hairy chest. (Not that you were complaining). He squeezed your hips, and let you go, and you began to swim around getting your hair wet. The inflatable raft was floating in the deep end of the pool, and you swam to get it. You brought it back to the shallow end, so you could get on it better. Normally you’d get on the raft to tan, but since it was dark outside there was no need. Basically, you were just getting on this because that meant you lying on it, while Liam pushed you around on it. “Liam help me get on.” you asked, and placed your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself, but without warning, he lifted you in his strong arms and placed you on the raft. You carefully rolled over onto your stomach so you could face Liam as he pulled you around. His hands were on either side of your head gripping the plastic of the inflatable raft. And he faced you as he used his legs to keep his balance in the water. The two of you chatted as he swam, and you were so relaxed, just hearing him talk. After awhile he stopped and stood behind you. You shivered when he ran his fingers across your back. “Liam.” you could feel him untying your bathing suit top. “What?” The trails he made on your back rose goosebumps on your skin. It was already a little chilly outside, but his hands were not helping. He chuckled darkly behind you seeing the goosebumps. “Cold babe?” you knew he was smirking. You sat up and got off of the raft to get into the warm water. You fixed your straps, and Liam swam over to you. He wrapped his arms around you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You were face to face with him now. His arms gripped you tight and the warm water was nice. He leaned down and placed warm kisses on your neck. Sighing you leaned your head back. Right as he started to kiss your collarbones, you heard thunder. “Nooo I don’t want you to stop.” you sighed knowing that you’d have to go inside. “Oh babygirl who said anything about stopping? We’re just going in the house.” You grinned at his response, and with you still wrapped around him, he carried you out of the pool. “Liam I forgot my towel.” you shivered now that you were out of the pool and in the cold air. “It’s ok, you can borrow mine.” He wrapped his big towel around your shoulders, and you both darted in the house quickly as it began to rain heavily. Once you were both inside, Liam lifted you up again, your legs tightly around his waist. He continued the trail he was blazing with his lips, while his hands were on your back again. Water was getting all over the floor and at the rate this was going your bathing suit may end up on the floor too.


	47. Liam Drabble - You're warm

You don’t like the cold, and anytime you have to go outside your goal is to get back inside where it’s warm. It was very chilly outside today when you got inside you all but ran into your bedroom. You didn’t even stop to change into comfy clothes, you just dove under the covers. But you jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around you. You’d forgotten Liam was home today. Soon you were in Liam’s arms and very cozy. You looked up at his face, he had clearly been disturbed from a nap. His eyes were puffy and his hair was a little messy. He grinned at you though, and didn’t seem to mind being woken up. You snuggled as close to him as you possibly could. His bare torso held tight in your arms, and your head resting on his hairy chest. You were practically curled around him. “Ya cold love?” he chuckled. You nodded and he laughed again. “You’re warm.” you mumbled against his skin. He squeezed you tight and one of his hands began to slid up under you sweater. “Liam!” you shrieked and sat up. His warm fingers left goosebumps on your already cold skin. “I’m cold!” “I know. Tryin’ ta warm you up.” He looked up at you with those big brown eyes, you saw the hint of mischief twinkle in them. “Come on.” he whispered. Feeling your face heat up you buried your face in his chest again in an attempt to hide your reddening face from. He saw it, he knew. He tightened his grip on you and chuckled as he made a sly comment about how “he got you to warm up, just not the way he was thinking.”


	48. Liam Drabble - Sorry Kisses

Today had not been your day at all. Too many things had happened after another and stress was getting to you. You snapped at Liam when he asked what was wrong over the phone, he had called you when you were on your way home from work. Then the rest of your drive home you felt guilty for snapping at him. He wasn’t home when you got home, and you felt a pang of guilt, just adding to your already stressful day. You curled up on the couch hiding under a blanket not wanting to move. You just wanted to hide. When Liam came home, you wanted to hide even more. You were embarrassed now. “Babe?” he called out. You heard Watson come and greet Liam and you started to smile when Liam spoke. “Watson, I think our couch is a little lumpy. The pillows oddly look like a person.” You giggled. “Ayy the pillows are giggling now! Tell me you heard that too mate.” Watson barked in response but probably because he just wanted food. You felt the blanket being pulled back, and you were greeted with Liam’s face near yours. “Hey love. Bad day?” You nodded, your eyes filling up with a few tears. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” “Shh shh. Don’t even worry about it darlin.” He stood and motioned for you to lift your head. He sat down and you placed your head on his lap. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and smoothed your hair off of your forehead. The two of you sat like that for a long time, until you heard Liam’s stomach rumble. You giggled loudly as Liam’s stomach rumbled sounded quiet loud in your ear. “That’s a sound I like to hear.” he said smiling. “Your stomach growling?” “No baby, you laughin. Music to me ears love. I am hungry though. I can order a pizza if you’d like.” You agreed. You weren’t ready to get up yet. Liam made the call, and you sighed just listening to his voice. He continued stroking your hair with his free hand, and as soon as he hung up the phone, he placed that hand on your belly. He began to tickle you a little, just to hear you laugh again. “Tell me about your day.” “Don’t know if wanna talk about it Liam.” you sighed. “Yeah but I was gonna give you a kiss for every bad thing that happened to make up for it.” You looked up into those big brown eyes. His bottom lip was jutting out. You gave in, you couldn’t resist those puppy eyes, and you knew you would feel better if you opened up. You sat up and he pulled you onto his lap. You began to talk and talk and he sat and listened to every word. He waited til you were done, then he spoke. “Ok the final count is 12. So 12 kisses then.” He placed his big hands on your cheeks and held your face for a moment before he leaned in. He kissed you so softly and deeply that when he pulled away he left you breathless. “There’s one.” he grinned. You weren’t sure if you’d survive 11 more, not if they were all like that. He gave you a few more on your lips, but when he got to number 5 he changed it up. He went in for your neck. He kissed you with a good open mouth kiss on your neck. Liam grinned into your skin when you shivered in his arms. “Didn’t say they were all gonna be on your lips now did I?” he mumbled into your neck. A few moments later the pizza arrived, and Liam stopped his kisses to answer the door. Liam brought the pizza into the living room and sat back down on the couch. You found your spot back in his lap and you ate the pizza sitting quite comfortably against Liam’s chest. Once the pizza was finished Liam resumed his kissing various parts of your skin he had access to. He’d reached 12 and you were a little disappointed he was done. He seemed disappointed too. “What about I give you 12 more?” He raised an eyebrow and squeezed your knee. “Or a 100 more?” “100 sounds good.” “Sounds good to me too baby.” The rest of the night was spent getting kissed by your boy. He “lost count” a few times and said he’d just have to “start over”, to tell the truth you weren’t sure how many times Liam kissed you that night. But counting his kisses was the last thing on your mind when his kisses got deeper and more and more passionate.


	49. Liam Drabble - I think you're beautiful

“Do I really look like that?” you whispered aloud as you scrolled down through some stupid article about you and Liam. He told you over and over not to look at those articles and twitter, or any internet for that matter. You could be sensitive. Sometimes you drank in the hate. You had something none of the rest of them had. Liam. But people can still be hurtful. “What are ya doin’ love?” Liam emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He glanced at you on the bed and saw you on your phone. He guessed what you were doing. “Does my neck really look like that?” “Love, I told you not to read that stuff, you know what I think.” “Yeah but all these people are saying-” “I think you’re beautiful. Absolutely stunning. You know I’m right.” He grinned and you couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe it was just because he was standing in front of you with only a towel wrapped tight around him. His hairy chest was still damp and probably really warm. He approached you and kissed your nose, then forehead. “Get some rest love, and no more reading that stuff.” He clicked off your bedside lamp and went back into the bathroom. He still had jet lag and was having trouble sleeping, and he didn’t want to keep you up. You had dozed off, but when you felt the bed shift under his weight, you woke. He slid close to you, and wrapped his arm around your waist. “Love you beautiful.” he whispered, and you snuggled closer into his embrace.


	50. Liam Drabble - I saved a piece for you

You were in the kitchen humming as you cleaned up your mess. You were making a cake. No reason. Cake is good. So you didn’t need a reason to make a chocolate cake with rich chocolate icing. The cake was currently in the fridge but you’d already cut yourself a slice. It was sitting on the table with a glass of milk waiting for you. You wanted to finish wiping off the counters before you ate it. And that’s when Liam walked in. “Mmmm something smells good!!” he said as he tossed his keys on the table by the door. He sneaked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you waist hugging you tight. “Evening baby.” he said and kissed you shoulder. “Good day in the studio?” “Yeah actually we got a lot of work done.” “Have you eaten? I made some chocolate cake.” He gasped with excitement and spotted the cake on the table. He parted from you to go grab it but you grabbed his elbow. “Hold on there Payno. I saved a piece for you. It’s in the fridge.” He opened the fridge, and scoffed and laughed when he saw that you hadn’t cut him a piece. There was only one slice cut out of the cake and that was the one you were about to eat. “Thought you said you saved me a piece!” “I made it! You’ll just have to cut it yourself!” you giggled. Liam pulled the cake out of the fridge and grabbed a fork, and without cutting a piece he jabbed the fork into the cake. “Liam!!” you giggled, “What are you doing??” “Eatin’ cake love.” he said his mouth full of cake. His lips were smudged with icing and the scruff around his lips had cake crumbs stuck in it. You giggled again watching him stuff his cheeks with cake. He was being silly now but you were so endeared. “What are you gigglin at love? Ay?” He winked and gave your cheek a BIG chocolaty kiss.


	51. Harry Imagine - Fight

Sniffling you knocked on Liam’s door. You had second thoughts about this - but when he opened the door, you knew you’d made the right decision. He frowned when saw your red eyes and tear stained cheeks, and immediately asked what was wrong and if you were alright.  
“No..I’m not. Harry and I got into a big argument. He snapped at me, and I yelled back. And I just needed to be somewhere else and I didn’t have anywhere to go.” You were a sniffling and rambling mess.  
“You’re always welcome here.” He answered softly and opened the door for you to walk inside.  
He patted your back as you walked past him, and you made your way to the kitchen. You’d been here plenty of times..with Harry. But you were trying not to think about him. Right now you were hungry and Liam always had good snacks. You opened the pantry and before you knew it you were sobbing holding a box of cookies in the middle of Liam Payne’s kitchen. With a knowing glance, Liam gently took the cookies from you and set them down.  
“These are Harry’s favorites. He says they are one of his guilty pleasures.” You continued to cry and babble.”He probably hates me now. I told him I didn’t care about him. Why did I say that?” Liam let you ramble and cry until you were done.  
But no sooner had you finished talking did you hear a knock on the door. Liam went to answer it. You knew who it was, but you suspicsions were confirmed when you heard Harry’s voice on the other side of the door. He sounded awful. You could tell he’d been crying. His voice was muffled, but you heard him ask, “Is she here? I need to see her.” Liam looked over to you and you nodded back at him. Liam let Harry in. The tears hadn’t stopped flowing from your eyes, but somehow you cried more when you saw him. His eyes were red and the expression on his face was one of sadness that you’d never seen. He ran to you and as soon as he got to there in the kitchen, he crushed you in a hug. He held your head in one of his hands. He whispered, “I’m so sorry, y/n.” several times before you could get a word out.  
“I don’t hate you.” you said over and over. He sniffled out an “I know.” He pulled away to look at you. He wiped the tears from your eyes with his thumb. That was a really stupid fight and I don’t want to do that ever again.” He apologized again, and kissed you.  
Normally when Harry’s kissing you - the world is blocked out. But you couldn’t ignore the really loud crunching sound you just heard. Both you and Harry broke apart to look and see Liam leaning against the kitchen counter. He was munching on the cookies that you had been crying over a few moments ago. Liam stuck his hand in the box and grabbed a few more. He popped one in his mouth and spoke. “You know what they say is best about fighting…The make-up se-” He was cut off by Harry swiping the box from Liam’s hand. “I love these cookies.” Harry joked trying to ignore Liam’s teasing. “Thanks for..being here for us.” Harry patted Liam’s shoulder. “Sure. Now take those cookies and get out. Go make up.” He winked at you, and he slapped Harry’s butt. Liam grabbed another handful of the cookies before you and Harry left.  
“Harry don’t eat all of those cookies before we get home.” You said as you walked out the door. You could hear Liam laughing as you closed the door behind you. Harry gave you a sloppy kiss that tasted like cookies. You giggled. “I like cookie kisses.” “I like you.” He kissed you once more before you split to get into your separate cars.   
As soon as you both got home, Harry didn’t dare let you out of his arms. He apologized another dozen times and kissed you about a hundred more. “Liam was right.” Harry mused aloud between kisses. “I don’t like fighting but this I like.” You smiled and were glad things were better. You had fought but it had been resolved. You could make it through harder things together.  
And Liam was right. The making up was great.


	52. Harry Imagine - Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those eyes were looking, I’m enchanted  
> Your voice it serenades, and it sings to my heart  
> One kiss, turned the skies to gray  
> I’ll never get away, no shelter from the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for harry imagine based on lightning by little mix

He came in the small bookstore you worked in every week at least once. You knew who he was, you knew he was famous. Yet you never said anything. You knew that he liked to come in here and read or simply get away from the loud streets. You knew it was his secret spot and you felt like you were carrying a secret. You never told anyone. You barely even said anything to Harry. Maybe a “hello” in response to his whenever he walked in. He was always extremely nice to you when he came in, he made you shy, but at the same time you enjoyed talking to him. His gaze was so intense, you felt like he was memorizing your face as he spoke. His voice was even worse. Thick and rich and deep. You wished you could just shut your eyes and listen to him speak.  
As time went by you wished you knew what to say. A crush on him was beginning to form. Everyday you waited for him to show up, and the one day of the week he did, your heart leapt into your throat when he walked in. He’d smile and wave and say “hi”. Someday’s he’d ask you how you were doing. You memorized every word he said. You really did like him a lot, but you didn’t want him to think you liked him for his fame. You liked this Harry. The kind quiet Harry. You never could quite get up the strength to ask him what he read all the time. Sometimes you’d see him writing, but you never knew what. Approaching him seemed so terrifying. Whenever you would speak to him you were sure he could hear your heart pounding.  
Today was the day. You’d decided. You were going to do something, say something to let him know you liked him. The thought made you sick. How do you even tell a famous person this? They hear that all the time. But you don’t want him to think of you that way. You had an idea of what to say, but when he walked in that day, none of what you had planned went how you expected.  
He walked in and waved just like he always did, but before he walked over to the chair he usually sat in, you stopped him. “Harry?” He turned and looked at you. Your heart was racing and your hands were shaking a little. You opened your mouth but nothing was coming out. He walked up closer to you. The closer he got the worse you felt. “Y/N?” “What do you come in here for? What do you write about?” By now he’d reached the counter you were standing behind. “You.” he said simply. “Me? What about me??” You managed to speak. “I come in here to see you, and I write about you sometimes.” “Do you write songs?” “One or two.”He smiled, “It doesn’t have a tune yet though.” Your mouth was now hanging open. “You’re joking” He pursed his lips and shook his head ‘no’. He walked around the other side of the counter. Harry stood in front of you and your knees were shaking. “I know how you feel about me.” You felt your face get hot with embarrassment. “No no no, don’t be embarrassed, I like it..I like…you. You treat me like I’m a regular person and it’s nice. I like your company.” “You like me?” You squeaked out. He laughed, “Yeah I do.” Harry gently cupped your face in his big hands, “I have for a long time.” He kissed you softly and you were sure you were dreaming. He pulled away and looked in your eyes for a moment. He smirked at your still red cheeks, and kissed one of them.  
He jumped up and sat down on the counter, he grabbed the notebook he had been writing in the past few months. “Wanna take a look?” “No.” “No?” “I want you to read it to me.” “I’ve got a lot more to write about today.” He grinned as he pulled you to him. You were pretty sure he shouldn’t be sitting on the counter, but you were 100% sure you didn’t care. Harry kissed you again, and began to read aloud to you.  
He came in the shop as often as possible now. He’d affectionately kiss you as his greeting now, and he would read to you his latest bit of writings. Even after you officially began dating, he still wrote about you. You never know what he wrote when, he picked what he wanted you to hear that day. He read somethings more than once, but you didn’t care. Anything he had to say to you in that voice was wonderful, especially if he was telling you nice things that he had written just for you.


	53. Harry Drabble - Caught in a Storm

The rain was beating against the window panes of the tiny diner. But you didn’t notice. You were crying. Hard. The past month of stress had caught up with you. Tears matching the rain outside. You wanted to go home, hug your pillow and cry. but you were stuck here. The rain was too heavy for you to drive home safely. So here you were at 11 pm in a diner crying over a cup of cheap coffee. You weren’t alone though, everyone else in there was there for the same reason you were. There was an older couple sitting at one of the far booths, a guy at the bar whose back was to you, 2 young parents with 2 very sleepy children, and the waitress who was in her early 60s. Everyone was waiting for the storm to pass. It didn’t seem like it was going to let up for awhile. You just wanted to go home. Your thoughts were interrupted by the waitress. “Can I get you some more coffee hon?” You sniffled and nodded your head. She poured some more and patted you on the back. “Let me know if you wanna talk about anything alright? I’ll be here to listen.” She gave you a kind smile. You thanked her and sipped your coffee. The guy sitting at the bar turned around when he heard you speak. You were ready for him to throw you some line. But instead he smiled softly and sadly. His forehead creased, he was focusing on you. He stood and walked over to your booth and sat across from you. He offered you his hand, “I’m Harry.” His thick British accent shocked you. It wasn’t what you were expecting. “I came over here because I was tired of sitting alone, and you looked like you needed someone to talk to.” Meekly you told him your name and then out of nowhere you told him everything. As you spoke, he watched you. His eyes never left you. His gaze was intense but not off putting. He let you finish and he let you cry some more. You didn’t realized you’d been squeezing the coffee mug in your hands, until he gently touched your hand. “it’s ok.” He said softly, “What you’re going through will pass. Just like the storm out there did.” You gasped realizing it had in fact stopped raining. You looked around and everyone in the diner was gone except for the 2 of you and the waitress. “I’m so sorry I kept you!” “Don’t be. You needed to talk and I wanted to listen.” You shook your head. “Why does a handsome stranger want to listen to me?” He cracked a smile. “Handsome? I was wondering why a lovely girl like yourself was crying alone. Either way, the rain has stopped and we can go home.” He asked the waitress for a pen, and wrote his number and “all the love xx” on the napkin in front of you. “Let’s meet again, under better circumstances yeah?” He smiled and offered you his arm. You both thanked the kind waitress, and Harry walked you to your car to say goodnight.


	54. Harry Drabble - Cuddling

You came home from work that night to the best surprise. Your Harry was home. You dropped your bag in shock and stood in the doorway smiling like an idiot. He wasn’t supposed to get in til tomorrow. He was asleep all sprawled out on the couch, but you dropping your bag woke him. “Hey.” he rasped. “C’mere.” His eyes were heavy with sleep but you could see the twinkle in them. His smirk was obvious as he patted his chest. But he didn’t need to tell you to come to him, you were already on your way over to him. You laid down on top of him and slid your arms under his back and squeezed. His chest made for a great place to rest your head and you couldn’t stop smiling. His arms quickly returned your hug and his hold on you was almost suffocating. You tried to adjust yourself a little, but he whined out a “nooo”. He only squeezed you tighter and playfully growled saying he wasn’t going to let you go. Scooting up a little you rested your head right underneath his chin. His cologne was rich in your nose and his warmth was something you hadn’t realized how much you had ached for til now. Big hands began to rub up and down your back soothingly. “It’s so good to have my girl in my arms again.” He mumbled kissing the top of your head. After a few moments Harry stopped talking and you lifted your head to see that he had fallen asleep. His arms were still wrapped tightly around you. Accepting defeat, you stayed. Nuzzling your head back into his neck you fell asleep in his warm embrace.


	55. Harry Drabble - First Kiss

Harry is never ever subtle. Ever. He’s got a little mystery in his eyes, but you have him pretty well figured out. You were only digging yourself deeper into a hole, because he could read you like the back of his beautiful hand. He’d been staring at your lips all night as you spoke. You noticed and throughout dinner you began to get a little jittery. He was going to kiss you tonight. You could just tell. He hadn’t kissed you yet, but that look in his eyes was telling you he was going to. But Harry being Harry observed you being jittery. And Harry being Harry knew he was the reason behind it. Oh that smirk sent your heart into your throat. The simple fact that you knew he wanted to kiss you was what was tugging at you. He wanted to kiss you. Harry Styles. He wanted to kiss you. This was not something you were too familiar with but you were ready. It was just a kiss. But boy did you want to kiss him. His lips were made for kissing. So pink. So soft. Now you were staring at his lips. He rose an eyebrow at you, and your cheeks darkened. He smiled fondly at you and his cheeks got a little rosy too. The meal you were eating was forgotten by both of you, now that you both knew what was on the other’s mind. Your half eaten meals were boxed up and Harry grabbed your hand to lead you to his car. You got in, and Harry stuck the key in the ignition, but he didn’t turn the key. He stopped for a moment then looked at you. “I was gonna wait til I dropped you off at home but…I can’t wait.” He reached over to grab your face in his hands and he kissed you deeply. You sighed and could feel your cheeks burning. His lips were perfectly pink and swollen when he pulled away. “Mmmm. Glad I decided not to wait.” He pecked your lips softly once more and started the car.


	56. Harry Drabble - Sorry Kiss

The bed moved and stirred you when Harry got up. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and there he was getting up. You woke up when he got out of bed, but quickly dozed back to sleep. However you were woken again, when you felt Harry sit down on the bed. You rubbed your eyes to see him sitting next to you. He was dressed, and the early morning light was barely peeking through the blinds in the hotel. Harry’s hair was still a tiny bit damp from his shower, his cologne was strong and fresh in your nose. His expensive shirt clung to his warm skin. You smiled sleepily at him as he smiled down at you. “Good morning love.” he spoke softly. You replied sleepily. Slowly you sat up. When your eyes adjusted to the poor lighting in the room, you spotted his bags sitting by the door. Suddenly emotion overtook you and you felt tears in your eyes. Harry’s face softened. “Love, it’s only for two weeks. You know you have obligations back home.” “I know but I’ll miss you.” He grinned. “C’mere.” He tugged on your t-shirt and pulled you to him. “M’sorry.” He whispered on your lips before he kissed you. He held your face and looked at you for a moment. His rings were cool on your warm cheeks. A knock on the door came to tell Harry it was time to leave. “I’ve gotta go.” He said as gently as possible. He pulled you in for a tight hug and he sighed deeply. He squeezed you and you squeezed back. The knock came again, and Harry stood up. He looked down at you and grinned at your sleepy disheveled appearance. “One more.” He said and put his thumb and forefinger on your chin pulling you up for a kiss. He winked at you as he walked out. You heard him say “love youuuu!” in a silly voice as he closed the door behind him. You laughed even louder when you heard someone shush Harry. The couple weeks would be long, but you knew that your Harry loved you. That was all that mattered.


	57. Harry Drabble - Hope we don't get caught

“Harry!” you hissed his name through your teeth. “We’ll get caught!” “Not with that attitude.” He smirked. Harry had asked you to be his date at a friends wedding. Your relationship was new (to the public at least) and you were a little apprehensive about being seen making out with him at a wedding reception. The tabloids and paparazzi were things you were going to have to get used to, and you knew this. But the whole thing was new to you, and you didn’t exactly want people taking pictures of you kissing Harry. Or maybe you just didn’t want every at the party staring at you. “C’mon.” He nodded out towards the door. “These people don’t care, look at them, they’re all drunk or dancing. Or both. No one will bother us. I just want one kiss. Just one?” His eyes and bottom lip jutting out was more than you could take and you nodded. He took your hand and led you out of the room into the entryway. It’s not like you couldn’t kiss inside the party, it’s just you wanted your kisses with Harry to be special, not gawked at by drunk strangers at a party. He’d given you lots of cheek kisses, and a couple pecks on your lips at the party, but he wanted a real one. And so did you. You giggled as Harry pulled you against the wall in the small entryway. “Wow.” Harry said, his eyes on you. “What?” you asked a little shy. “You just look really beautiful. The bride’s got nothing on you.” “She’s your friend! Yeah, but she’s not mine. You are.” You could feel the blush crawling up your neck. He looked good in this light too (of course). The party lights were dim, out here there was proper lighting. The black of Harry’s suit contrasted his soft eyes and pink lips. The lips you’d come out here to kiss. And you were about to when a voice interrupted you and made you jump. “Oi just kiss her already mate!” It was Liam. You and Harry turned and looked to see him come in from the outside. A cold breeze followed him when the door closed behind him. “How long have you been there Liam?” Harry laughed. “I was out getting some air, then I saw the two of you come out here. I wasn’t gonna interrupt your moment til after you kissed, but you wouldn’t get on with it, and it’s cold out there.” He rubbed his hands together to warm them. He clapped Harry on the back as he walked past him and went back into the party. “Well you heard the man.” You smiled. Harry flashed a grin and leaned in to give you a long warm kiss.


	58. Harry Drabble - Scared Kiss

“Love you’re trembling. What’s the matter?” “Harry I’ve never done this before. This is your world.” His world. Fame. You and Harry had been together for awhile. You had been dating him long enough to have (sort of) gotten used to the crazed fans and the paparazzi. But tonight was your first red carpet event with Harry. He was presenting an award at this award’s show and you were so nervous. You’d never been interviewed by the press. What if they asked you an embarrassing question? Or what if they asked you something and later skewed your answer? What if you were on the worst dressed list in the magazines? All of this was going through your mind as you sat with Harry in the back of the limo. Your knees were shaking violently. Harry gently placed a warm hand on your thigh to steady you. “I promised it will be alright. I know this is new. I know it’s nerve wracking. I’ll be by your side anytime you’re needing me.” He sang that verse from “Walking in the Wind” which made you giggle. He’d sing little verses and things from his songs from time to time and it never failed to make you smile. Suddenly you didn’t feel as frightened until the limo stopped. You knew you were going to have to step out of the limo. You looked at Harry with wide eyes, he pulled you in to softly kiss you. His kiss was reassuring. But you were still trembling. (Of course Harry’s kisses often had you trembling). You were ready now though. You took a deep breath, and Harry helped you out of the limo. The sound of fans and interviewers entered your ears and you saw the flashes of cameras. You were in his world. But he was beside you the whole way.


	59. Harry Drabble - Love Bite

You have a weak spot, right under your ear. It’s the spot on your body that is the most ticklish. And you knew, that the day Harry found this spot would be the best/worst thing. You knew he’d find it, and you knew he’d kiss you there to make you squeal and giggle, because that’s what he lives for. And you were 100% correct about it being the best/worst thing ever. He found it the way you’d expect. You were making out. Your relationship had progressed but the making out was a bit new to you. But it was certainly something you were willing to learn, and you had a great teacher. Harry was so good at kissing. It’s like his pink lips were meant for it. His hands were holding your head as he kissed you. As he kissed you his hands stayed, but his mouth moved. He peppered your face with kisses and made silly comments about “making sure he didn’t miss a single spot on your face”. You were already giggling but when his kisses moved to your jaw you knew. He was going to find it. He didn’t just kiss you though. He mumbled into your skin. His soft mouth was right under your ear and his breath was tickling you. He kissed you again, and this time you couldn’t help it. You shied away and let out a loud giggle. Slightly embarrassed you covered your reddening face with your hands. He pulled your hands away from your face and gave you the most innocent and surprised and adoring look. His smile was HUGE. His dimples were in sight and you were overwhelmed that you were on the receiving end of THAT smile and those kisses. “What was that for?” He laughed a little. “I’m ticklish there.” you admitted. He rose an eyebrow in response and pulled your face back to his. Your eyes were wide as he pulled you closer still. His mouth was dangerously close to under your ear again. You felt his hot breath against your skin. “I won’t tickle you anymore, love. But I can’t promise I won’t try something else…” He leaned in and nibbled a little into your skin. You shivered and his statement was confirmed. it didn’t tickle. It tingled.


	60. Harry Drabble - Present

“I got you a present.” Harry said softly. It was late, and you were resting your head on Harry’s warm chest. He was propped up against the headboard with his arms around you. “Another one?” You asked. It was your one year wedding anniversary and the two of you had already exchanged gifts. “This one is special.” He shrugged and sat up. You followed suit and sat up with him. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a rectangular velvet box. Smiling almost shyly, he handed you the box. He clicked on the small lamp on the bedside table, while you opened the box - to reveal a string of pearls. Gasping softly you smiled at Harry. You’d always wanted a real pearl necklace, you’d always thought they were classy. And recently Harry had bought you a dress and you knew this necklace would go perfect with it. “Harry! I can’t believe you did all of this for me. It’s so lovely. And all the other things you got me, Harry, I’m -” “C’mere.” He said as he leaned back against the headboard. “You deserve the best ok?” “Thank you.” He smiled down at you and took the box from your hands. “I have one last present.” he said grinning as he clicked off the bedside table lamp. He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you over. He was laying on top of you now, and you smiled up at him. The two of you spent the rest of the night on your anniversary in each other’s arms. The night full of loving touches, warm kisses, Harry’s hands holding you close, and your hands tangled in his hair.


	61. Harry Drabble - Relief

Frozen. Stuck. Speechless. Brain dead. Unable to move. Those were but a few of the emotions you were feeling right now on top of all the love, joy, and excitement you were feeling. Harry Styles was down on one knee in front of you, holding a ring up to you. He wore a nervous/excited smile, and his eyes were brighter than you’d ever seen. Honestly you didn’t expect this. Harry was always REALLY good at surprising you. “Love?” Harry chuckled a little. “I’m gonna need an answer here.” His voice melted your heart and you weren’t frozen in place anymore. You smiled a huge smile, and Harry smiled back. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” You nodded and he stood to pull you into his arms. Harry kissed you so suddenly, it’s like he’d never kissed you and had been aching too. Strong arms wrapped around you and you found yourself being held tighter and closer to Harry than you’d ever been. When he finally pulled away so you could both catch your breath, the smile on his face was one of pure joy. He look relieved. Almost like he’d been worried you’d say no. You’d never quite seen him so vulnerable before. He held you for a long while just looking at you. His hair framing his face. He gently held your head in his hands, it’s like he was making sure you were real. Harry then grabbed your hand and with his long slender fingers he slid the diamond ring onto your finger. “My fiancee.” he whispered, “we’re getting married!” he giggled. You couldn’t stop smiling at him. He was so bouncy and giddy and absolutely in love with you.


	62. Harry Drabble - I think I'm in love with you

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”There you said it. You said and your voice was cracking, you were physically trembling and your face winced. But Harry’s reaction wasn’t what you were expecting. A huge grin appeared on his previously concerned face. His brows had furrowed when you’d told him you had something to say. “Terrified?” He almost laughed. “I’m not scary? Am I?” You smiled, “No..” “Then why are you terrified love? Can I do something? If it helps I’m a little scared too.” He smoothed your hair out of your face with his thumbs. “I’m in love with you too…” “I guess I was just worried you’ll find someone…better.” He sighed and pulled you into his arms for a tight hug. “Never.” he whispered in your ear. “I’m afraid the fame will overwhelm you.” he admitted. “I don’t like this part of it…But I love you…That’s got to count for something right?” he smiled. “Well now that we both know we love each other and are scared little kids now what?” you laughed. Harry “pondered” and put his hand under his chin. “We could get some frozen yogurt and I could kiss you.” “Frozen yogurt?” you laughed, he hadn’t gotten that in awhile. “Yeah ya know we’re being like kids.” “Harry. Kids get ice cream.” you laughed. He smiled his sweet dimpled smile back at you. “Well we are adults acting like kids.” “Fair enough. Now I believe you said something about kissing me?” “Oh right yes of course. Can’t forget that.” He chuckled and leaned in to kiss you sweetly.


	63. Harry Drabble - Faint

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Harry teased. “I fainted?” You shook your head to shake away the dizziness that suddenly hit you. Suddenly you were aware of Harry’s hands wrapped around you. “What happened?” “I think you just got a little too hot.” This wasn’t how you were expected to spend your beach day with Harry. “Let’s go chill under the umbrella for awhile. I’ll put some more sunscreen on you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at his last comment. He took your hand and led you to the large umbrella the two of you had claimed. You sat down on the towel and Harry got out the sunscreen. Harry was supposed to be putting the sunscreen on you to cool you off, but his hands on your skin, was warming you up. When he was rubbing the sunscreen on your back you wiggled around a little bit, because it was tickling. He knew, but he teased you anyway. “Something wrong, love?” you could hear the smirk in his voice behind you. “No but if you keep tickling me there will be.” you “threatened” but you were laughing. “K, good.” The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon in the shade of the umbrella. Well you did at least. Harry moved his towel just a few feet away and laid down on his stomach. His bare back getting warmed in the sun. You had your nose in a book and occasionally you’d look over at Harry, to see him squint a little, but smile back at you. “When we get back to the hotel I’ll rub some aloe on your sunburn, love.” You tried to hide your smile, by raising your book up to block Harry’s view of your face. He saw it anyway, and you both giggled. “I might have to be the one to put aloe on you H. You’re back’s getting kinda red.” “We’ll just have an aloe party. Aloe party of two!” Harry joked. Honestly you were so happy to have someone like Harry. He never mentioned you passing out again. Instead he made jokes the rest of the day about sunburns and sand getting in his swim trunks.


	64. Harry Drabble - Always

Tensions were high. Your emotions were all over the place. Harry was stressed, you could tell. Harry was acting like he wasn’t, but you could tell, but right now you couldn’t do anything about it. Your firstborn child is on her way. And you were in your hospital room suffering from early contractions. You hadn’t officially gone into labor yet but you were in pain. Harry was jittery, but every now and then he’d smile at you. The kind of smile that melted your heart, because he was so in love with you. His eyebrows may have been creased from stress, mainly worrying about you, but his smile said he was happy too. He never left your side, except when he went to get a cool rag to put on your already sweating forehead. His hand was in yours constantly. You were so nervous. You were MORE than ready to deliver this baby, but the stress of parenthood was hanging over your head. It was never going to be just you and Harry again. Your lives were going to change and you were nervous. What if you were a bad mother? All these thoughts were nagging at you, all the while you were in pain. “I’m scared.” you whispered to Harry. He smiled softly. “Me too, love.” “What if-” “Don’t start love. You’re gonna be great ok?” “But-” “Hey. I’m with you ok? Always. We’re gonna meet our little girl today! I wouldn’t miss this for the world. And I don’t want to miss anything in her life. Got that Mrs. Styles?? You’re stuck with me.”


	65. Harry Drabble - Talk

You and Harry had been invited to a little party that your neighbors were throwing. It was for the new neighbors down the street. You both went because it was the nice thing to do, but you both knew that the party was really just so your neighbors had an excuse to have Harry over. You lived in a small (but wealthy) neighborhood, and the majority of the people on your street left you alone. But there was the neighbors next door, who were not very good about hiding their excitement over living next to Harry Styles. But Harry is nice. Always nice. He accepted the invitation, and you groaned when he told you. Small party talk was something you were struggling to master. Harry was so good at it. He was a master. He could make anyone feel like a million bucks even if just talking about what they ate for dinner the night before. And all you could ever think of to say was something about the weather. Harry assured you that you wouldn’t stay too long, so you went. It started out ok, but as the night went on, the more annoying the neighbors got. Harry had left your side for a minute to grab a drink, and when he came back, you were stuck in an annoying conversation, and you were ready to go home. Harry approached you, and beckoned you with his pointer finger. “I think we need to talk.” he said to you, then he said, “Excuse me everyone, I need to speak to my wife for a moment.” He held out his hand to you and led you into the kitchen. “Aren’t you feeling a little tired love?” he winked at you. “Let’s go home.” he whispered. He thanked the host for inviting you. And Harry took you home where you collapsed on the couch and he pretended to ask you silly questions like the people at the party had done. “Wait wait wait I’ve got one more question.” “Harryyyy.” you rolled your eyes at your silly boy. He leaned in really close. His green eyes shining. “It’s a really important question love.” he said as his fingers traced his lips. “Can I kiss you?” Of course you were going to say yes, and yet you couldn’t help but smile at him asking. You’d been married long enough that he didn’t really have to ask anymore. “I’d love it if you kissed me.” “Good.” he grinned. “Sorry about tonight love.” he whispered right before his lips touched yours. “Let’s see if I can make it better.” he said as he kissed you fully on your lips.


	66. Harry Drabble - Smile

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Harry teased. You’d been frowny most of the day, and Harry was trying to cheer you up. Right now you were a little annoyed, but you just couldn’t help but smile at him. “No..” you tried to fight the smile tugging at your lips. “Then what are these??” Harry asked as he poked the dimples forming in your cheeks. “Don’t be sad!” he exclaimed in a silly voice and tightly wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your cheek and began to mumble sweet things in your ear. “If you don’t give me a real smile I might have to go to extreme measures.” he threatened, but by now you were already smiling. “I’m sorry if about my sour attitude today. It’s just not been a good day.” you sighed. Harry shrugged, “Don’t apologize for being sad love. I’m just sad you’re sad.” He squeezed you tighter. “I know what is guaranteed to make anyone feel better. Come on. Let’s go to the kitchen.” He grabbed your hand and tugged you off of the couch and led you to the kitchen, he patted the counter and you hopped up on it. “You just sit there and look cute and I’ll make some cookies ok?” He busied himself making your favorite kind of cookies, and he told you some tour story while he worked. Harry loved hearing you giggle, and he’d pause to come kiss your cheek when he thought you sounded extra cute. Once he got the cookies in the oven, he came over and stood in between your legs. He kissed you for a long time. Slowly, and sweetly. He hummed softly and rubbed his hands up and down your thighs. The timer made both of you jump, and he got the first batch of cookies out of the oven. He poured you both glasses of milk and he (carefully) handed you a very hot gooey cookie. Cookies and kisses from Harry was not a bad way to end a not very good day.


	67. Harry Drabble - It doesn't bother me

“It doesn’t bother me. How could you think that silly girl?” Harry chuckled and began to softly rub your tummy. He’d already gotten you the necessities at the store, your favorite sweets, tampons, and some meds to take the edge of the cramping. Harry was chill about the whole thing, but you just didn’t want him to feel like he had to do all of this stuff for you. You wouldn’t lie though, having Harry take care of you was something you rather enjoyed. You were on the bed laying on your back, Harry was laying on his side right next to you. He was propped up on his elbow, his other hand was still gently rubbing your tummy in smooth circles. “You looked relaxed.” he mumbled. You had your eyes closed, but you could tell by his voice he was smiling at you. “Do you want me to massage your back?” “Mmm. That would be lovely H. But in a minute. This feels really nice.” His hand is big and warm and the warmth was easing your pain. His hands just had a way of making you relax (or getting you worked up) - but right now you were so relaxed. He spoke quietly, encouraged you to take deep breaths, and telling you stories. What seemed like a few moments later you opened your eyes, it was dark in the room now, you’d fallen asleep. “Harry?” you turned your head to see had fallen Harry asleep too. His bottom lip in the cutest pout you’d ever seen. His large hand was silly resting on your tummy. “Harry?” you said again. His eyes opened slowly, and he grinned sleepily at you. “Hi baby.” he whispered. “Feel better love?” he rasped sleep still clinging to his voice. “I do.” you smiled and rolled over on your side to curl into him. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tight. He sighed deeply breathing you in. Harry began to giggle though when he heard your stomach growl. “Let’s get you something to eat yeah?” You groaned not wanting to leave his warm embrace. “Hold me like this after I eat?” “Sure thing baby.” He kissed your forehead as the two of you climbed out of bed to get something to eat.


	68. Harry Drabble - I can't believe you talked me into this

“Harry!!” you hissed, “Why are you home?? You’re supposed to be working!” “What you’re aren’t happy to see me? I’m off for the night love. Which means I’ve got you to myself. C’mere.” You couldn’t resist his face. You had been sitting on the couch in your shorts and tank top eating soup watching some random tv. Harry was working in his new movie, and was gone a lot from home. You missed him, but you were excited to share in this part of life with him. And you were used to him being gone from tour, so it wasn’t that different. What was different was his hair. You thought you wouldn’t like it, you knew he’d look good no matter what, but you thought you would miss tangling your fingers in those long locks. But you couldn’t help but love his new hair. It framed his handsome face so well. It somehow made him cuter. And now here he was standing in front of you, still in uniform with his short hair and looking at you in only the way he can. His face brightened and you could see him get an idea, he dug his phone out of his pocket and ran over to the iPod dock on the kitchen counter. He plugged up his phone and began to play some slow 40′s dance music. “C’mon love.” he beckoned you with a finger. “Harry,” you whined a little embarrassed. He in the cutest way possible danced over to the couch and pulled you off of it. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He laughed as he twirled you around and pulled you close. His large hand on your lower back. His other hand intertwined with yours. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed heavily as you swayed to the music. “I don’t want you to leave again.” you sighed, your voice a bit muffled. “I know love. I know. But I’ll be home soon! Then you’ll be my date to the premiere. Chin up love.” He squeezed you tight and you danced with him for what felt like hours. You felt silly thinking it, but you had a passing thought. This must have been what it was like for the women back then, dancing with their lovers not knowing when they would return, with very little ways to communicate with them. You felt better knowing he wasn’t in any real danger. You’d just miss him. So you drank in this moment of dancing the night away with your soldier Harry.


	69. Niall Drabble - No one needs to know

“No one needs to know.” “Know what Niall?” The two of you were lounging on the couch when he spoke up suddenly. “No one needs to know that you’re terrible at board games, but i feel like I should tweet about it.” He grinned, he was obviously joking, or rather you hoped he was. Not that it really mattered, honestly you liked when he tweeted about you. “Of all the things you’d pick to say about me and it’s that I’m not good at board games? Ok let’s play one right now. If you win, you can tweet about me losing, if I win….you have to tweet that you love me. You haven’t done that yet.” He’d told you he loved you dozens of times he’s just not tweeted it yet. Niall and Twitter was always something funny to you, the random things he’d tweet about. You couldn’t care less if you won or lost, sure you wanted to win for the satisfaction, but either way, you were going to be mentioned in one of his tweets. Usually the kind of attention your relationship got was awkward questions being asked by interviewers and paparazzi. But him tweeting about you was him showing the public your relationship on his terms, not on anyone else’s. So the games began. And because Niall is funny he picked the game “Sorry!”. The two of you liked to collect board games, you’d go to shops together and buy stacks of them. There was a closest down the hall in your house that was full of games. Niall was right when he said you were terrible, but you didn’t lose every time. He just likes to mess with you. Unfortunately tonight, you lost this round. But you didn’t lose it all. You lost the game, but when Niall tweeted he wrote “late night board games with my girl ! she’s terrible, but i love her !”


	70. Niall Drabble - Faint

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” “I didn’t faint.” your cheeks reddened, “I tripped.” Tripping seemed less embarrassing your head, but now that you were looking up at Niall in his arms, you were really embarrassed. And that was the thing, you DID want his attention, but you didn’t know how to tell him you liked him because when did that ever work out for anyone? You worked at a pub your family owned, you just cleaned off tables. And you’d only recently started working there, and Niall came in there a lot. You fell in love with him pretty much as soon as you saw him. Bright blue eyes, the most adorable grin. What’s not to love? You knew he was famous, but you didn’t even think about it. Niall was just the cute rowdy boy that came in the pub to watch sports on tv with his friends. Niall brought you from your thoughts by playfully squeezing your hips sending a jolt of electricity through your body. He straightened you up and flashed you a huge smile. “What’s ya thinkin’ about love?” Your still red cheeks seemed to be getting hotter. “I’m sorry I fell on you. I didn’t mean too.” You quickly began to clear off a nearby table trying to avoid his gaze. You knew he was still somewhere behind you, and you jumped when he spoke. “Ya know, love. I uh..” he started laughing, “I don’t know what I’m sayin’..I liked havin’ ya in my arms. Do you wanna sit down and talk for a bit?” “Help me finish clearing off this table then we can talk.” He flashed that grin at you and the two of you cleaned of the table and giggled as you took the plates and glasses back to the kitchen. You chatted until closing, and he came in the pub more and more just to see you, and you had never liked going to work more.


	71. Niall Drabble - Don't do that again

“Don’t ever do that again!” you said, your voice raising a little, “You scared me to death Niall!!” You were angry, and he was laughing. He was laughing so hard, he couldn’t catch a breath and he was holding his sides. “I wish I had filmed that on me phone! You should’ve seen the look on your face!!” You were trying so hard to be mad, but really what good would it do if you were mad at him? He had gotten home early that day, and hid inside your closest. When you opened it, he jumped out and scared you. He didn’t do things like that often, and really you were more embarrassed that you screamed, than you were mad at him. So you gave in and laughed along with Niall. It’s better to laugh at yourself anyways. And besides, you can always get Niall back. Oh No Niall Part 2. “Niall I hope you know this means war right?” you said. He bounced over to you and kissed one of your cheeks, still flushed from laughing, “I know love. I just couldn’t resist. Didn’t mean to scare you that bad. Just wanted to hear you laugh. You have the cutest laugh.” “There are other ways to make me laugh Niall, most of which don’t include scaring me to death.” “Oh yeah? Like this?” he asked and started to tickle your sides. Your face was scrunched up and pink from laughing and Niall couldn’t get over how cute you were. He quit to to let you catch your breath and you started to blush a little under his gaze. Niall looked at you with such adoration all the time it was hard to stay mad at him even when he’d given you a giant heart attack earlier.


	72. Niall Drabble - It's not heavy

A few weeks ago, Niall came into your family’s pub to grab a few drinks and watch football with friends. Now he came in to see you, and you couldn’t be happier. You joked that Niall was only dating you to get discounted meals and drinks, but he never accepted the discount you offered him. He even “helped” you clean up after your shift was done. Right now you were unpacking a few boxes of bottles. You walked out of the kitchen holding a box full of cases of bottles, and Niall offered to help. “No, I got it. It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” You set the box down and took out one of the bottles of Coke. “Coke?” Niall asked. “We do sell drinks other than alcohol Niall.” you teased and opened the glass bottle. He grabbed the bottle from you and took a drink. You turned around and knelt to unpack the bottles. As you were reaching to put them on the shelves, your shirt rode up a little, and Niall’s fingers went straight for that little sliver of exposed skin. Chills ran up your spin as his fingers were still cold from the cold bottle of Coke he’d just had in his hand. You jumped and almost dropped the bottle you had in your hand. Niall quickly spun you around and pressed you against the bar. He smiled that boyish grin at you, and leaned in to kiss you.


	73. Louis Drabble - Stupid plan

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” You grinned. Of course Louis was in. He couldn’t resist an opportunity like this. But what you weren’t expecting at all, was Louis had a further plan than the one you were thinking. He was playing you. You and Louis were very close friends and you were being forced to attend a giant family reunion. And instead of going solo, you wanted Louis to come and pretend to be your boyfriend. You kinda had a crush on him so it wasn’t like you had to “act” like you liked him. Honestly you were just tired of answering the same old question of “why don’t you have a boyfriend”. Besides these family reunions were pretty rare and odds are that whenever you saw these people again, they’d forget all about your “boyfriend”. So he came along. But his plan unbeknownst to you, was to actually ask you out. But first he was going to be as romantic as possible. Tease you a bit. Then at the end of the day ask you out for real. You were oblivious but throughout the day you fell more and more in love with Louis and the idea of dating him. He was genuinely sweet to you and your family. He was warm and kissed your cheek a lot. The reunion was outside and the two of you strolled around hand in hand. You were genuinely giddy and didn’t have to act in the slightest. But as the day carried on you were saddened that this wasn’t real. You thought he was acting and there weren’t going to be anymore days like this. “What’s wrong love?” He asked, seeming to sense your sadness. You blushed a little not wanting to give him your real answer, but you couldn’t say no to those eyes and his little grin. “I just…this is…nice. I don’t want it to end.” “Me neither love. Do ya wanna just be my girlfriend? I’d been plannin’ on askin’ all day love.” Really?? Like this isn’t part of the game?” He laughed and nodded smiling. He was still holding your hand, but he grabbed your other one. He leaned in to peck your lips. You both laughed about your ‘secret’ you’d been pretending all day when in reality it was just something that would happen in your future.


	74. Zayn Drabble - Chills

Zayn was fast asleep in your lap on the couch, and you were running your fingers through his faded pink hair. Your cat seemed to be envious Zayn was receiving attention so your kitty plopped down in your lap right next to Zayn’s head. You giggled quietly at your jealous cat, and went back and forth between petting your kitty and playing with Zayn’s hair. Pretty soon your cat fell asleep, and now you were the only thing awake in the room. Zayn hummed softly after awhile and he started to stir. As he woke, you absentmindedly moved your hand from his hair to rest on his chest. The red lips tattoo on his chest was peeking out between the buttons of his shirt, and you lightly traced the outline of the tattoo with your finger over and over. Chills rose on his skin and he shivered, you grinned to yourself. He was awake. “Sorry.” you whispered. “Nah.” he whispered back, “You’re not sorry.” He was quiet for a few more moments, and you kept tracing his tattoo. You jumped when he suddenly clutched your wrist. Now it was your turn to get chills, the rings on his fingers giving you goosebumps as his fingers curled tighter around your wrist. Zayn still hadn’t even looked up at you yet. He sat up slowly, and gently moved the cat off of your lap, and before you knew it Zayn had you flipped on top of him. He was lying back against the arm rest, and you were straddling his lap. He pulled you in by placing his slender forefinger and thumb on your chin. You couldn’t help but flush a little under his heavy gaze. He pulled you right up to his face. Zayn held you there inches from his face for a moment. His thumb now tracing your bottom lip. Finally after teasing you, he guided you in for a searing kiss. You had to place your hands on his chest to steady yourself. His scruff tickled your skin, and you giggled a little. The kiss was unfortunately interrupted by Zayn’s phone. He sighed, but he knew he had to get it. He dug his hand in his pocket and answered it. You remained on his lap, and took the opportunity to tease him while you were there. Nothing too much of course, just some kisses. You parted his shirt and kissed that tattoo of the lips on his chest. You teased him that he only got that tattoo so it would guarantee he’d get kissed there. He get off the phone rather quickly, and sighed. “Was that from my kiss or do you have to get up?” you smiled. “Both, babe.” He grinned. His soft eyes drank you in, but he frowned a little, he didn’t want to get up. “Duty calls.” You both stood and he kissed the top of your head as you sat back down on the couch. He grabbed his phone and keys and walked out the door. You sighed when the door clicked behind him, and your cat returned to your lap. Zayn would be back soon, but you wouldn’t lie, you wanted him back now. But for now your company was an overly jealous cat.


End file.
